El espíritu del viento
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Varios años tras el deceso del Avatar Aang, un nuevo joven está destinado a tomar su lugar. Pero la ausencia de maestros aire para enseñarle le harán las cosas más difíciles de lo imaginado. Slash-yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes me pertenecen. El universo del Avatar y los nombres de él son propiedad de sus creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Los cuatro juguetes<strong>

Aunque nadie lo dijera oficialmente, los habitantes de Ba Sing Se de la parte alta saben que las guarderías Montaña Rosada y Cielo serán los sitios donde se buscarán al próximo Avatar. Desde la muerte de la Avatar Nima, oriunda de la Tribu del Agua del Norte, sucedida hace ya 2 años, muchas familias con hijos nacidos por ese tiempo anhelaban que sus pequeños resultaran ser los próximos elegidos. El prestigio que supondría ser la familia del puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y el mundo de los vivos era un plato codiciado por muchos, y eso a pesar de que el niño mismo no podría saberlo si no hasta que tuviera la edad apropiada.

Precisamente para ampliar sus posibilidades, por tiempo limitado los administradores de Montaña Rosada y Cielo ofrecían cuidar de los niños sin cobrar. La ubicación de los edificios se daba precisamente en sitios intermedios entre la zona baja y la zona alta de la ciudad, eliminando las barreras sociales por primera y única vez.

Los Hua habían llegado sólo unos días antes de la inauguración, por lo que, como muchos otros, no tenían idea de lo que se esperaba de esa guardería. Era una pequeña familia de agricultores caídos en desgracia, forzados a abandonar su pueblo natal cuando fue demasiado evidente que la tierra ya no podía darles más que lo que les dio a sus antepasados. Ahora era un terreno desierto al que las nubes de lluvia parecían tener alergia permanente. Fue un viaje largo y agotador, pero finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, donde, se decía, todas las personas podían empezar de nuevo cuando todo lo demás no lo permitía. Con sus ahorros no pudieron conseguir más que una modesta casa a las afueras de la ciudad, pero como siempre fueron de recursos humildes ninguno se quejaba. Incluso contaban con un amplio jardín que esperaban les permitiera cultivar de nuevo. Por eso y la buena salud con que contaban, se sentían afortunados.

Esa tarde, mientras el señor Hua iba en busca de un nuevo empleo, su esposa encaminó hacia el mercado llevando al pequeño Mutu contra su cadera. El niño, de dos años, apoyaba la cabeza contra su hombro y miraba a los comerciantes anunciando la fina calidad de sus productos con una expresión casi demasiado seria para su edad. En realidad, su madre no recordaba una ocasión en que riera, pero prefería atribuirlo a un carácter tranquilo antes de creer que tenía un problema pues, en otros aspectos, era tan saludable y enérgico como cualquier niño. La señora Hua iba a comprar unos pescados de frescura aceptable cuando creyó ver de reojo un rostro familiar. Caminó hacia él y en efecto, así era.

La señora Fa era una mujer joven, como ella misma, que solía comprar las verduras de su hijo hasta hacía un año, cuando el negocio de su marido también fracasó y tuvo que buscar mejores posibilidades. De la mano llevaba a su hijo Derem, un niño nacido un año antes que el suyo, y a quien ya se le conocía sus habilidades para la tierra control. Los terremotos que creaba espontáneamente durante la noche solían mantener a todo el pueblo despierto. Apenas se vieron, sonrieron y luego de ponerse al día de forma amena, la señora Fa señaló al pequeño Mutu.

—¿También lo llevas a Montaña Rosada?

Como la señora Hua demostró no saber de qué hablaba, la señora Fa se lo explicó mientras caminaban. El rey de Ba Sing Se, sabiendo que el próximo Avatar nacería en su reino había abierto la guardería a todos los niños de todas las clases. Hasta que no se le descubriera el servicio sería gratuito. Duraba toda la tarde, por lo que la señora Fa tenía intención de dejar a Derem mientras ella iba a hacer de barrendera en una tienda de telas para ayudar con los gastos. Ni que decir que ella no tenía ninguna esperanza de que su pequeño fuera el próximo Avatar; era imposible, puesto que había nacido unos meses antes de que pereciera la Avatar Nima. Al final la señora Hua la acompañó. Tenía las mismas esperanzas que su amiga, pero la motivaba más que nada la idea de poder llevar algo de dinero extra a la casa. Además sabía que en ninguna otra ocasión podría permitirle a su hijo disfrutar de los mejores cuidados del reino.

A pesar de su gracioso nombre, la fachada del edificio sugería más un conjunto de oficina que un lugar adonde llevar a los niños. Solemne, serio, imponente con sus escaleras de piedra y amplios arcos de madera, parecía nada más que una extensión del palacio. Y sin embargo, era mucho más amplio que ancho y las paredes necesitaban un retoque para eliminar manchas de pasto. Adentro era imposible ver otra cosa que familias humildes. Luego del registro los niños eran llevados a una amplia habitación techada, llena de juguetes y juegos como hamacas colgantes, sube y bajas, calesitas, pero más que nada niños. El ruido y el movimiento continuo era tal que luego de una segunda mirada alguien se daba cuenta de la presencia de los hombres y mujeres pegados a las paredes con las manos a la espalda y mirada al frente. Vestían túnicas amarillas con toques verdosos alrededor del cuello y los bordes, igual que las mujeres que iban entre los niños, trayéndoles bocadillos o ayudándoles si se lastimaban, pero su postura sugería que estaban ahí para observar, nada más. Ni siquiera hacían caso cuando algún niño tiraba de sus ropas, esperando en silencio a que alguna de las mujeres los apartara para entretenerlos en otra cosa.

En un rincón, sobre un estante bajo, cuatro juguetes habían sido colocados. Aunque sus ojos no siempre se dirigieran en esa dirección, ese era el punto al que todos ellos se mantenían alerta, si bien alguno lo hacía con algo de escepticismo.

Esos eran, en efecto, réplicas exactas de los juguetes con que los Avatares jugaron de niños y con los que se esperaba se revelara la siguiente encarnación. Otra copia había sido enviada a la guardería Cielo con el mismo propósito. Los originales habían sido guardados en las oficinas (dos en cada una) nada más para conservarlas como antigüedades. Algunos pensaban que el Avatar se sentiría atraído por la forma familiar y con eso sería suficiente, pero la mayoría que no se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente. Otros, más incrédulos todavía, opinaban que todo ese proceso de selección era una estupidez. Como sea que fuera, no tenían buen resultado. Niños pasaban que tomaban uno de los juguetes y lo dejaba en cualquier sitio, ignorando los otros. Cuando eso sucedía, uno de los que se mantenían contra la pared avanzaba y volvía a colocarlo donde estaba. Esa era la única ocasión en que se movían. También lo habrían hecho si hubieran tenido que estabilizar la tierra ante un terremoto causado por alguno de los niños, pero de momento no era necesario.

A medida que pasaba el día, más aburrido se les hacía el trabajo. Por fin llegó la hora de la siesta. Desplegaron una mullida alfombra que cubrió todo el piso, a fin de que los niños descansaran cómodamente, y salieron. Los cuatro juguetes permanecían intactos en el rincón.

En cuanto oyó cerrarse la puerta, Mutu abrió sus ojos avellana. Miró a su alrededor y se levantó con esfuerzo, como siempre hacía desde que empezó a caminar por su cuenta. Eludió a los durmientes como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo, tratando de abrirla. No lo consiguió, por lo que en su rostro apareció un puchero de disgusto. No sabía por qué pero quería salir. Más que eso, la necesidad le reclamaba como un estómago vacío. La puerta era pesada y fría, de piedra, justamente para evitar que los niños fueran por ahí. Intentó abrirla apoyando todo su peso en el hombro, pero no dio ningún resultado.

—Lo abro —dijo una voz detrás de él.

Derem también se había despertado y lo miraba con curiosidad. El niño era más alto que él por una cabeza y hablaba ya con cierta corrección. En cambio, Mutu no sabía más que gesticular y hacer gestos. Golpeó la puerta con su pequeño puño y se corrió un poco a un lado. Derem alzó ambas manos al frente, como un ciego, y las movió igual que si empujara una pelota. La puerta se desplazó hacia adelante unos centímetros, lo suficiente para que los dos niños se colaran por ahí. A Derem lo guiaba el deseo infantil de averiguar qué interesaba al otro, mientras que Mutu no tenía idea de qué lo hacía. Caminaba por los pasillos con su andar torpe como si esa fuera su propia casa, pero obviamente no lo era.

Se detuvo frente a una sola de las muchas puertas que pasaban de largo. Esa era de madera y no le habían echado llave, de manera que sólo bastó que Derem moviera la manija (Mutu no alcanzaba) para abrirla. Mutu prácticamente corrió hacia el escritorio y desde ahí le señaló a Derem con impaciencia lo que había encima. Siempre curioso, Derem tuvo que subirse a una silla para alcanzarle la caja de madera por la que tanto esperaba. Dejándose caer en el suelo, Mutu abrió la caja y sacó un par de juguetes antiguos. Uno era un trencito bastante gastado. La madera tenía manchas de humedad y una de las ruedas había desaparecido. A ese Mutu se lo llevó a la boca. Derem sacó el otro, un muñeco de paja que apestaba a viejo y al cual abandonó pronto. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó los brazos, decepcionado. Ahí no había nada que le importara.

-

Al finalizar la tarde, la habitación donde estaban los niños se llenó de padres en busca de sus hijos. Más de uno empezó a lloriquear porque no quería irse. Derem alzó los brazos cuando vio a su madre y se dejó cargar. Mutu también levantó un brazo mientras el otro sostenía el tren. Su madre intentó quitárselo de las manos, pero el niño comenzó a hacer un berrinche. Uno de los hombres que se habían mantenido inmóviles observó la escena e identificó al juguete.

—Vamos, cielo, déjalo. No puedes llevártelo.

—¡Nah, nah!

Al tren se le había perdido una rueda. Miró hacia el estante en el rincón y no poca fue su sorpresa cuando cayó en cuenta que el tren gemelo seguía ahí, sus cuatro ruedas intactas. Observó nuevamente a la pareja, que ya empezaba a llamar la atención con la insistencia del niño. Al verlo la mujer se enderezó, sonriendo nerviosa.

—Lo lamento, señor. Es sólo que no quiere soltarlo.

El niño levantó las cejas hacia él. Parecía retarlo a que le quitara el tren. El hombre le miró de reojo. No tenía idea de dónde pudo sacarlo ni cómo, pero en verdad no le sorprendía. Él era de los que creía que unos replicas más nuevas no iban a ser suficiente. Debía contenerse para no sonreír.

—Necesito que me acompañe, señora.

—¿Es necesario? Mi esposo está esperando afuera.

—Sí, señora. Sería mejor que lo llamara. No se preocupe por el niño —"Después de todo el juguete es suyo" se dijo para sus adentros.

-

Los señores Hua ahora estaban en la oficina que su hijo entró furtivamente. La caja que contenía los juguetes, abierta, había sido puesta de nuevo en el escritorio, entre ellos y el director de la guardería. Después de media hora el director había dicho todo el discurso preparado desde la tarde anterior, pero no estaba consiguiendo el efecto esperado. Esperaba alegría, entusiasmo, incluso gratitud por haberles revelado la verdad. En cambio, parecía que acababa de informarles de una enfermedad incurable y mortal.

La primera reacción del señor Hua: negación.

—Es un error —declaró—. Obviamente alguno de sus empleados dejó el juguete por ahí y resultó que a mi hijo le gustó. Eso no prueba nada.

—Señor Hua, entiendo que esté sorprendido, pero debe entender que eso es imposible. Los juguetes estaban en este cofre, sobre mi escritorio, de camino al museo del Avatar en la Isla de la Roca Hirviente. Sólo un maestro tierra habría podido abrir la puerta que daba desde el salón de juegos hacia las oficinas.

—Mutu nunca ha hecho nada de eso —dijo la señora Hua.

Costó su tiempo y más paciencia de la que el director se creía dueño, pero poco a poco fue convenciéndoles de que no había otra alternativa que pensar que lo que les decía era la realidad. Su hijo, quien jamás manifestó antes tierra control, había usado ese poder ahora para hacerse con los juguetes y lo hizo porque el llamado fue demasiado fuerte. Lo hizo porque no pudo evitarlo. Lo hizo porque no tuvo otra opción al ser juguetes con los que ha jugado desde hace cientos de años. Y lo hizo porque su hijo no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el Avatar encarnado.

Sí, al fin lo entendieron. Pero seguía sin haber alegría. Parecían sencillamente resignados, taciturnos, incluso indiferentes. Lo cierto es que el hecho no podía cambiar gran cosa sus vidas, siendo que todavía deberían depender de la agricultura. Tal vez su hijo podría ayudarlos en el futuro con sus habilidades, pero eso sería todo. El director lo sabía, y aun así, no podía sentirse decepcionado.

—Hay una cosa más —dijo aclarándose la garganta.

—No me diga—replicó el señor Hua, suspirando.

—Sí, lo lamento, señor. Se trata acerca de qué pasará cuando su hijo crezca.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos. Una mirada nada amistosa por parte de su esposa.

—¿Qué pasará entonces? —dijo ella.

—Bueno, tradicionalmente el Avatar sabe que lo es al cumplir los 16 años. Entonces empezará su entrenamiento para dominar los cuatro elementos. Quería preguntarles si tienen intenciones de enviarlo al exterior para manejar la tierra control o lo mandarán a uno de los profesores de la ciudad.

El señor Hua miró a su esposa. El director al principio creyó que sería para pedirle su opinión, pero a medida que la mujer se expresaba se dio cuenta de que le estaba pidiendo un relevo. No agregaba su parecer; simplemente anunciaba el de ambos.

—Señor, no lo sabemos —dijo lentamente, apretando una de las manos del marido entre las suyas—. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para nosotros y la idea jamás se nos pasó por la mente. Además, es demasiado pronto para pensar en lo que haremos entonces. ¿Sería posible seguir esta conversación en otro momento, cuando sea realmente necesario?

El director ahora observó al señor Hua con más atención y, para variar, notó lo indignado que estaba por su pregunta. Tal vez sí estaba presionando demasiado por un día. Eran gente de campo, después de todo. Ellos vivían pensando en el día a día, preocupándose en el presente y el futuro a corto plazo. No podía esperar que de un día para el otro cambiaran de forma de ser.

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo cree que sería apropiado?

—Cuando Mutu tenga que saberlo a los 16. Entonces se lo diremos.

A una mirada de la mujer, el director supo que era mejor hacerle caso.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El joven que llegó**

El cielo se presentaba claro, sin nubes estorbosas. El globo avanzaba de forma uniforme por debajo de las nubes. Ran inspeccionó lo que había debajo de él: las personas como muñequitos oscuros, los puntos de tinta que eran los niños y las casas de los habitantes.

Según el mapa que había conseguido, esas personas serían habitantes de la parte baja de Ba Sing Se. En otros tiempos por ahí se vería la gran muralla para mantener alejada a la Nación del Fuego. Hoy era una simple frontera de arena, pasando el amplio desierto. Por fin se sintió aliviado.

Llevaba comida de sobra con él, agua, cambios de ropa y un guardia que su padre insistió debía acompañarlo para manejar el transporte, pero aun así había sido duro sólo estar sentado y ver arena donde quiera que mirara. Nada más bajaban cuando era necesario y entonces tenía arena metiéndose en huecos de su ropa que resultaban de lo más molesto.

Habría sido imposible saber dónde dirigirse si no fuera por la brújula que llevaban y las indicaciones de los Areneros. Costó hacer que le hablaran, siendo que él y su guardia llevaban los ropajes rojos propios de la Nación del Fuego, pero unas monedas de oro rompió la desconfianza de aquellos hombres.

Miles de casas había ante él. Por primera vez desde que el viaje iniciara, Ran sintió la sonrisa entusiasta cruzar su rostro. Le hizo señas impacientes al guardia de que descendiera.

Él no entendía nada sobre el funcionamiento de aquel transporte, más allá de que el fuego control era esencial para mantenerlo flotando, por eso nunca se interesó por preguntar qué hacían esas cuerdas de las que tiraba ahora y qué sucedía que empezaban a perder altura.

Le pareció que iban demasiado lento, pero ya había lo inútil que era quejarse. Para hablar, bien podría haber estado viajando con una estatua, tan impasible era el sujeto que su padre había contratado.

Como todos los guardias del palacio, en verdad. Razón más por la cual no podía esperar para salir de ahí.

Por fin tocaron tierra, levantando una leve nube de polvo alrededor. Unos niños que jugaban a la pelota se detuvieron para mirarlos. Murmullos se dejaron oír cuando el muchacho salió de la canasta dando un salto, sin darle tiempo al guardia de asegurarlo al suelo.

Ran parecía no mirar otra cosa que hacia las viviendas, las puertas, en busca de algo que al no dejarse encontrar le dejaba una expresión de desagrado en el rostro.

—Oigan —dijo de pronto, sobresaltando a los niños. Ninguno tenía más de 10 años y todos tenían distintas manchas de tierra tanto en la ropa como el rostro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban asustados, suavizó su expresión y se agachó para estar a su altura—. Perdonen, pero he hecho un largo viaje para ir en busca de la familia Hua. ¿Saben dónde vive?

Duda, desconfianza. Esperó conteniendo su impaciencia. Sin importar que la guerra había terminado hacía años, la Nación del Fuego todavía era la oveja negra de las cuatro naciones para muchos. No había que ser pariente de algún damnificado, bastaba con que la voz se corriera para mantener el miedo vivo.

No pocas veces lo había visto cuando acompañaba a su padre en sus viajes diplomáticos. Pero siempre estaba la esperanza de que los más jóvenes, para quienes todo eso no eran más que palabras, fueran más abiertos. Así sucedió también entonces.

Uno de los pequeños más polvorientos (obviamente el jugador más apasionado) se adelantó y dijo saber el camino. Su corazón palpitó de emoción. Se volvió para decirle a su guardia que ya podía marcharse, sin disimular la satisfacción que le daba.

—A partir de aquí puedo seguir por mi cuenta —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Está seguro? —inquirió el hombre.

Tenía órdenes de acompañar al hijo de uno de los sabios del fuego, para mantenerlo a salvo mientras llegaba a su destino. Ran hizo un gesto despreocupado.

—Sí, estaré bien. Cualquier problema enviaré un mensaje.

En realidad no planeaba hacerlo. Lo dijo sólo para dejar a su padre tranquilo. El guardia asintió y volvió a entrar a la canasta, llevando en su brazo un halcón de plumas rojizas. El ave, llamada Dragón, aleteó para ponerse en el hombro del joven y desde ahí le frotó la cabeza contra su coronilla.

Dragón era lo más cercano a una mascota que alguna vez había tenido, pese a los continuos viajes que hacía por encargo de su padre.

Mientras él se ponía en camino detrás del niño, el guardia volvió a remontar el vuelo enviando llamaradas desde su mano al hueco del globo. Para Ran fue un alivio comprobar que no todos estaban igual de harapientos que los niños.

Atraer la atención y dejar habladurías a su espalda era algo que le tenía sin cuidado. Ignorar las palabras, las miradas asesinas y la atención atraída por él parecía algo natural de su personalidad. El poder de la costumbre.

Se detuvieron ante un pequeño huerto de tomates rodeado por una cerca baja. El niño la señaló e informó que eso pertenecía a los Hua.

—Y esa es su casa —agregó señalando la vivienda localizada a pocos metros de ahí.

Era una casa de un piso, baja, paredes blancas resquebrajadas en algunos puntos. Verla, por fin verla directamente configuró una mezcla de desconcierto y entusiasmo en el interior de Ran. Se alegraba de haber llegado después de tanto tiempo, pero no era como él se lo hubiera imaginado.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —dijo al niño, entregándole un par de monedas de oro.

El niño desapareció luego de haberlas tomado. Ran se adelantó hacia la puerta del hogar rodeando el huerto.

—Aquí estamos, Dragón —dijo sonriente—. Después de casi dos semanas de viaje, finalmente llegamos. ¿No es increíble?

Dragón agitó sus alas como si estuviera de acuerdo. Ran sonrió animado y dio tres golpes a la puerta. Luego dio un paso atrás y esperó con las manos a la espalda. Esperó alrededor de lo que tomó por cuatro minutos (aunque fueron unos segundos) antes de que apareciera un joven al que calculó 14 años por su estatura, si bien era ancho de hombros. No recordaba haber oído acerca de un hermano menor, pero era lo que menos importaba.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó el chico, con una cara de pocos amigos.

Ran se inclinó en una breve reverencia. Había oído que la gente del Reino Tierra solían ser directos y poco dados a la sutileza. Aparentemente era cierto.

—Buenos días. Mi nombre es Ran, hijo del sabio del fuego Zomir. Vengo en busca del Avatar Mutu Hua para acompañarlo en su viaje para dominar los cuatro elementos.

Había preparado el discurso desde incluso antes de abandonar el castillo. Largas semanas repitiéndoselo, asegurándose de que diría lo correcto y sabría ladear los obstáculos que podrían presentarse. En realidad había pensado más en eso que en la reacción que recibiría. Lo que obtuvo fue silencio. Nada más.

Se enderezó. El otro muchacho tenía la vista fija en él con expresión estupefacta, irritada, sorprendida; todo al mismo tiempo. Lo mismo podría haber destruido sus cosechas a patadas. No entendía.

—¿Acaso me equivoqué de casa? Buscaba a la familia Hua.

—Aquí es —dijo el muchacho con un hilo de voz.

No parecía capaz de hacer otra cosa. Una voz salida del interior del hogar le sobresaltó, como si hubiera olvidado que no estaba solo.

—¿Quién es, cielo? —preguntó una mujer y unos segundos más tarde se materializó detrás del hijo.

Tenía canas en el cabello castaño y ojeras bajo los ojos, pero todavía era atractiva. Poseía un aire de calma y seguridad que inmediatamente invitaba a la alerta si no se era amigo, o a la calma si lo era. Como él venía en son de paz, se sintió tranquilo pese a que la mirada que le dirigió al identificar su ropa estaba lejos de ser una bienvenida.

—¿Si? —dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Un gesto de protección—. ¿Qué busca?

Repitió la reverencia, aunque sus ánimos se habían enfriado un poco. No le gustaba eso.

—Buenos días, señora. Mi nombre es Ran, hijo del sabio del fuego Zomir. Estoy buscando al Avatar Mutu para poder acompañarlo en su viaje. ¿Estará en casa para que pueda hablar con él?

Entonces la señora hizo algo que no esperaba. Abrió los ojos hasta el máximo y todo su cuerpo, aún inmóvil, pareció perder de un simple plumazo la fuerza que antes contenía. Se preocupó de que se desmayara, pero no lo hizo. Su hijo, en cambio, estaba sereno tras el oscurecimiento que se desplazó por su rostro como una tormenta de arena, imposible de pasar por alto.

—Yo soy Mutu Hua —dijo y levantó la cabeza hacia él. No supo qué predominaba en su cara; si la molestia o la tristeza.

Volvió a verlo de arriba abajo, aun a sabiendas de que no era educado. Seguía pareciéndole de 14 años. Y él mismo tenía 15.

—¿Estás seguro?

Media hora y tantos minutos más tarde, Ran enfrentó la verdad: era un imbécil. Tantos mapas conseguidas para llegar hasta ahí, tantas paradas en los mercados para conseguir la energía necesarias, el discurso, la emoción por la aventura, y ¿para qué?

Para llegar un día antes. Un día antes de que el Avatar cumpliera los 16 años. Es decir, un día antes de que él mismo supiera lo que era. El trabajo que correspondería al rey del Reino Tierra lo había hecho él sin darse cuenta. Y él que temía llegar tarde, qué molesta ironía.

Ahora veía a Mutu sentado en la sala, con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza gacha. A saber qué pensaría. Su madre le había dicho todo casi sin necesitar que se lo preguntaran. Lo sabían desde que era un bebé. Ellos -sus padres- no lo creían de verdad si no hasta que cumplió los 4 años y levantó un montículo de piedra para alcanzar un estante de la cocina. Ni en su familia ni en la de su esposo había habido nunca un maestro tierra, de manera que no tuvieron más remedio que rendirse a los hechos.

Luego, cuando lo supiera, debería comenzar su entrenamiento. Mientras hablaba, uno podía darse cuenta de que para ella era como una catástrofe que hubiera temido desde siempre y cuando por fin sucedía sólo podía resignarse. Ni siquiera le ofreció un té o que tomara asiento, aunque tampoco se opuso a que pasara adentro y se mantuviera apoyado contra una pared, escuchando todo.

¿Ya para qué? Lo había arruinado.

Desde ahí el joven Hua ya no dijo nada. Apenas se movió cuando su madre le informó que debía ir en busca de su padre y los dos muchachos se quedaron solos. De pronto el recién descubierto Avatar había olvidado su presencia. Ahora ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y lanzó un gruñido bajo. A Ran le recordó un rinoceronte de comodo agotado al final de un largo viaje.

—Y tú —dijo de pronto, sin variar su posición—, Ram o como sea, ¿desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

—Mi nombre es Ran —aclaró de mala gana. Sí, ya le habían dicho que no todos fuera del palacio iban a ser amables con él ni sabrían su nombre con solo verlo, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que agradarle. Se acercó hasta ponerse delante de él. Una vez más se dijo que nada estaba resultando como se lo imaginaba—. Apenas lo supo el rey, el dato pasó a todas las otras naciones. Yo no lo supe hasta que se lo pregunté directamente a mi padre hace unos cuantos años. Desde entonces quise venir a verte pero me dijeron que tú no lo descubrirías hasta, bueno, mañana —Dio un suspiro de desánimo, evitando mirarlo—. Por cierto, te pido disculpas por arruinar la sorpresa. Calculé mal el tiempo.

Mutu bajó las manos, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas. Estaba cansado, no molesto. Ahora diría que era mayor de lo que parecía.

—Un día antes, un día después, no hay diferencia —dijo al fin, quitándole un peso de encima. Por fin, lo miró. La desconfianza había dado paso a la simple extrañeza y una leve curiosidad—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Ya te lo dije. Quiero acompañarte en tu viaje para dominar los elementos.

Se sentó en el sofá, ocupando el extremo opuesto en el que se sentaba el Avatar. Soltó el aire de forma relajada al sentir la suavidad contra su espalda.

—Vaya, ya casi había olvidado lo era un cómodo asiento. En el globo no tenía más que cojines y sacos de dormir —comentó apaciblemente. Dragón había empezado a picar entre sus plumas posado en el apoyabrazos. Se puso las manos tras la cabeza, dejándose deslizar con pereza—. Hombre, no sabes todo lo que pasé para llegar aquí.

Mutu dejó su seriedad de lado un momento, para mostrar en cambio su desconcierto.

—¿Globo?

—Claro, los globos esos grandes que se alimentan de aire caliente. Solían usarse en la guerra pero ahora son uno de los métodos de transporte favoritos de la Nación del Fuego, sobre todo cuando deben cubrir grandes distancias.

Pareció que el Avatar iba a preguntarle algo más, pero en cambio meneó la cabeza e inquirió otra cosa.

—¿Por qué querrías acompañarme?

Había una ligera desaprobación al fondo de sus palabras, como si le cuestionara por qué quería sacarse los ojos con los dedos. Esa parte sí había entrado en su imaginación y había pensado todas las distintas maneras en que podría darse entender. Al final había optado por abandonarlo, considerando que cualquier cosa así de meditada sonaría falsa.

Se cruzó de brazos y elevó ligeramente el labio superior, pensando en las incontables razones que se le ocurrieron a lo largo de todos esos años y planteó a su padre el día antes de su partida. A Zomir no había conseguido convencerlo del todo. Sabía que sólo había aceptado al confesarle lo importante que era para él, lo imposible que era ignorar esa voz interior.

—Sólo quería salir de ahí —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Tú no sabes lo que es tener un protocolo para todo; para vestirte, para hablar, para sentarse, incluso para comer y esperar el momento adecuado para ir al baño. Eso está bien para los príncipes y Señores del Fuego porque nacieron para eso y supongo que es lo que les da cierta respetabilidad. Pero mi padre fue elegido como un sabio del fuego cuando tenía 8 años y nada es igual desde entonces. Sencillamente odio la idea de que nos enseñen cosas como esta —Abrió su mano y dejó salir una larga llama que sobresaltó a Mutu, pero no a Dragón. La llama se elevó hasta sobrepasar su cabeza y luego la apagó, simplemente cerrando el puño— y no lo usemos para otra cosa que encender antorchas o calentar la sopa. Nos enseñan nuevas posiciones todos los días pero eso es todo. No quiero decir que me gustaría que volviéramos a la guerra, el terror y eso, pero, vaya, sería genial tener algo de acción. Imagina lo que pensé cuando leí acerca de todas las aventuras que vivían los Avatares y cómo se las arreglaban para sobrevivir dependiendo solamente de sus poderes —Entonces observó al muchacho que había tomado por alguien más joven y una sonrisa animada le cruzó el rostro—. Por eso estoy aquí. Quiero hacer algo más con el fuego, combatir, darle otro uso. Además, por lo que sé, después de la tierra en tu ciclo sigue el fuego. Podría ayudarte con eso.

—No lo sé —dijo Mutu apartando la vista.

Luego se frotó una sien como si se le avecinara una potente jaqueca. Ran sintió de nuevo un pinchazo de culpa por arruinar la sorpresa. Demasiado para un día. Sin embargo, no había viajado más de mil kilómetros para dejar su plan de lado por un pequeño error.

—Bueno, piénsalo con calma y mañana me dirás qué te parece —concluyó levantándose del asiento, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza—. ¿Dónde puedo dormir?

Mutu levantó la mirada, fruncido el entrecejo.

—¿Dormir?

Ran ofreció una sonrisa apenada como un gesto de disculpa.

—Es que creí que apenas te convenciera nos pondríamos en marcha. No pensé que tendría que pasar la noche aquí. No te molesta, ¿cierto? —Y aumentó su sonrisa, esperando apelar a su bondad.

—Supongo que no —dejó escapar Mutu con un suspiro, levantándose. Pero no se movió de ahí. Se quedó ahí, con expresión desconcertada un largo rato, pero luego meneó la cabeza—. Vamos.

Lo dejaron alojarse en una pequeña habitación al fondo del pasillo. La decoración era casi nula y el colchón en el suelo estaba lejos de compararse con las mullidas camas que disfrutaba en el palacio, pero así y todo le fascinó estar ahí, sabiendo que sólo era una parada para las verdaderas aventuras que se avecinaban.

Además, sencillamente estaba cansado. Se durmió a la primera oportunidad, sin desvestirse, mientras Dragón se ponía cómodo sobre un perchero. Se olvidó de sí mismo viéndole ocultar la cabeza entre las plumas, sin dudas también para tomar una merecida siesta.

Despertó, pesado y todavía adormilado, cuando el cielo más allá de la ventana ya se había puesto oscuro y en medio la luna llena. "Si puedo maestro agua..." pensó adormilado y se restregó los ojos. Acomodó por encima sus ropas por demás arrugadas y salió del cuarto.

No oyó más que al silencio. Empezaba a creer que ya era demasiado tarde para que la familia estuviera fuera y todo estarían dormidos, cuando divisó una luz tras la puerta anexa a la suya. Estaba entreabierta así que pudo echar un vistazo sin problema.

Se trataba de un cuarto algo más grande que en el que se alojaba, un escritorio bajo y los pies de la cama. Ahí mismo estaba el Avatar, ojeando un libro que no pudo identificar. Pretendiendo inocencia, Ran dio su pie contra el marco de la puerta y se lanzó contra ella como si acabara de sufrir un resbalón. Mutu levantó la vista, sobresaltado, y él sonrió amistoso mientras se enderezaba.

—Lo siento —dijo y dio un paso adelante, sin esperar invitación, mirando alrededor. Había un cuadro de la familia colgado de una pared. Fuera de eso, no había nada más que pusiera color en las paredes verde amarillentas—. ¿Es tu cuarto?

—Sí —dijo Mutu, volviendo a relajarse—. Papá dijo que estarías agotado por el viaje, por eso no te despertaron. Hay algo de verdura en la cocina por si tienes hambre.

Parecía que su desconfianza anterior se había agotado durante el día y ahora sólo lo veía como un viajero que iba de paso. Era un alivio.

—Estoy bien ahora. Dormí como un bebé —dijo sentándose en el suelo cerca de él—. ¿Qué lees?

Mutu lo miró de hito en hito, aún dudoso. Por fin, le enseñó lo que tenía. Se trataba de un libro de historia del Reino de la Tierra, ya viejo y con las hojas amarillentas. La página en que la habían abierto mostraba una ilustración de una Avatar vestida de guerrera Kyoshi. Ran observó la imagen y luego al otro muchacho.

—No les veo el parecido —comentó, bromeando.

—Ya —dijo Mutu, acomodando el libro en su regazo—. Todavía no puedo entender cómo se supone que fui ella o cualquiera de esos sujetos de leyenda en el pasado. Es todo tan extraño.

-Bueno, técnicamente no fuiste tú -aportó Ran apoyándose hacia atrás en un brazo y extendiendo las piernas relajadamente-. Fue tu alma pero no tus mismos recuerdos ni tuvieron todos las mismas vivencias.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —cuestionó Mutu con disgusto, la cabeza gacha.

Observaba aún a la página del libro como si fuera un ser completamente incomprensible para él. De cierta forma debía serlo. Ran se encogió de hombros.

—Investigué. Leí. Todos hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer de la mejor manera que se les ocurrieron. Tú también lo harás, a su tiempo. Y yo espero estar ahí para echarte una mano.

—¿Quién lo dice? —replicó Mutu, de mal talante.

Hablaba del "tener que hacer", no de su compañía. Ran no supo qué decir. ¿Qué siente uno cuando sabe que le han ocultado su identidad durante toda su vida, cuando descubre que todos sus planes para el futuro deben cambiar por algo que no puede controlar? Él tampoco había escogido ser el hijo de un sabio del fuego, pero eso era diferente.

De él se esperaba nada más respetar las reglas hasta que su padre muriera y eligieran a otro sabio del fuego. En cambio Mutu tenía muchos más deberes con los que cargar. No era tan arrogante ni desesperado por agradar como para fingir que lo conocía todo; de modo que lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y darle un par de palmadas en la espalda. Mutu lo miró de vuelta con algo de orgullo herido.

—Ah, y feliz cumpleaños —dijo Ran, acordándose de pronto, llevándose la mano a la nuca.

El Avatar bufó, incrédulo.

—Sí, feliz.

Ran sonrió de medio como gesto de solidaridad. Se moría por preguntar si había pensado en su propuesta de dejarlo ir con él, a empezar a averiguar adónde iría, pero se daba cuenta de que era un mal momento. Debería dejarlo para mañana.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: La maestra tierra**

* * *

><p>Así no era como Mutu se imaginaba su cumpleaños dieciseis. Sin mencionar la repetina aparición de aquel muchacho del fuego, la noche entera se la pasó preguntándose qué sería ahora era de él, qué pasaría, sin conseguir otra cosa que aumentar su incertidumbre.<p>

Lo único que tenía por agradecer era el aviso. Ver al rey de la tierra, acompañando de su séquito de consejeros y guardias reales, todos amontonados en la pequeña sala de su casa habría sido mucho más surrealista de no haberlo sabido, pero aun así no dejó de sentirse como algo que sólo podía, debía, pasarle a otro, no a él. Por consejo de su padre, no mencionó que ya lo sabía todo y dejó que le sorprendieran e impactaran una vez más mientras lanzaban su propio discurso.

Ninguno parecía cómodo ahí, a pesar de que todos los invitados ya se habían marchado, lo que para variar le causó algo de gracia a pesar de su desagrado. Más bien, el hecho de que hubiera preferido no verlos y éstos tampoco se complacían le pareció divertido. Podía imaginar que se esperaban tener esa conversación con alguien más notorio, el equivalente en el Reino Tierra de lo que era Ran, pero no, tenían que conformarse con él, un agricultor que sólo usaba sus poderes para arar la tierra y enterrar las semillas.

Le dijeron que lo llevarían a probar su habilidad en la tierra control, ver si ya podía considerársele un maestro, en cuyo caso le facilitarían el traslado a la Nación del Fuego para buscar quien le enseñara el ardiente elemento. Su madre, dividida entre el deber de mostrarse cohibida ante la realeza y el sabor amargo de toda esa obligación impuesta, dijo que sabía manejarse bien en su elemento pero jamás lo usó en combate.

Su padre aseguró que solía ser bueno en pelota terrestre, ese juego donde los jugadores controlan el campo de manera que la bola pase por el arco del contrario. Como si fuera gracioso, uno de los consejeros dijo que eso tampoco certificaba la potencia de sus dones.

La verdad Mutu jamás tuvo interés en ser un maestro tierra. La idea apenas había pasado por su mente cuando era niño y se maravillaba junto a Derem de las leyendas de los héroes que tuvo el Reino, pero fue como el sueño de Derem de romper una montaña por la mitad usando sólo el dedo meñique: una quimera. Y ahora, sin que nadie le preguntara qué opinaba al respecto, qué pensaba o qué quería hacer, tenía al mismo rey diciéndole que lo enviarían a una prestigiosa maestra tierra para probarse y educarse.

Hubiera deseado crear un terremoto, tan fácilmente como cuando era niño y tenía un berrinche, pero con los años había aprendido a controlarse y, además, estaba demasiado furioso y dolido por tener que separarse de su casa para pensar en otra cosa que en lo detestable que era toda la situación.

No le dieron ni un respiro. Le dijeron (y viniendo del rey no era un dicho, era una orden) que si quería podía cambiarse de ropa porque saldrían en ese momento. Que no se molestara por llevar nada porque al Avatar no les serían necesarias las posesiones materiales en su entrenamiento.

"Sólo con sus manos y pies será suficiente", agregó el rey, seguro esperando ser simpático. Mutu se sintió orgulloso cuando sus padres no rieron. Mamá le envió a su cuarto a cambiarse por algo más cómodo, aunque sólo lo hizo para que no oyera lo que realmente quería expresar.

—Tu madre tiene agallas —le reconoció Ran reuniéndose con él en su cuarto, riéndose sin disimulo—. Le está dando una paliza verbal al rey por querer llevarte lejos el mismo día de tu cumpleaños. Yo entiendo que lo hagan pero que me asen si no es genial verlos quedarse sin una palabra.

La ropa que llevaba, una prestaba por él para que no se reconociera su identidad como miembro de la Nación del Fuego, le quedaba grande en los hombros y corta en las piernas. A Mutu le sorprendía lo sencillo que se le hacía acostumbrarse a su presencia, a olvidar que era un extranjero que estaba ahí sólo porque era el Avatar.

De cierta forma le estaba agradecido porque fuera el primero en decirle la verdad, por ser honesto acerca del por qué estaba ahí. Por sobre cualquier cosa, respetaba a la gente sincera, aquellos que podían ser tan directos como una roca lanzada a la cabeza.

Al final, cuando se subió al carruaje que lo llevaría al tren y de ahí a la parte alta de la ciudad, Ran se mostró sorprendido cuando le preguntó si venía o no. Mutu lo había decidido al final de la fiesta, cuando ya todos se habían ido y quedaba esperar lo inevitable. Si tenía que hacer eso, si no quedaba otra opción, prefería hacerlo acompañado. Claro que le hubiera gustado contar con Derem en su lugar, pero le había pedido a sus padres que no les dijeran nada a su familia acerca del "asunto del Avatar" hasta que no se hubiera ido.

No era cobardía. Todo era ya lo suficientemente real sin incluir a más gente que no sabía en cuánto tiempo volvería a ver. Nadie le garantizaba la duración de ese entrenamiento. Y si Ran tanto quería vivir sus aventuras, tanto quería ser el héroe del momento, por él estaba bien. Al menos a alguien le alegraba.

Les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus padres y los vio parados frente a su hogar, sin agitar las manos pero despidiéndose con la mirada hasta el último instante. Luego el leve traqueteo del tren empujado por un par de maestros tierra. Los otros pasajeros, que no eran muchos, los miraban.

O más bien, al traje real del rey y las armaduras verdes de sus guardias. Él observaba las casas crecer de tamaño y calidad a medida que pasaban, pretendiendo que no se daba cuenta y que, de hecho, no venía con ellos. De vez en cuando divisaba la cola dorada de Dragón, siguiéndolos desde afuera.

Debía admitir que era un pájaro listo. Bastó una orden de su dueño para que no se dejara ver por el comité del rey. Ran, sobra decirlo, estaba en su propio mundo.

—No sabía que los reyes tomaran el transporte público —le comentó a éste.

Fue fácil hacerlo venir como simple amigo del Avatar ya que, una vez lo anunció Mutu, nadie lo cuestionó.

—Es una especie de costumbre iniciada por mi abuelo —dijo el hombre. Estaba ligeramente mareado y el verde no se reducía a su vestimenta—. Decía que era la forma más segura de llegar a la gente y conocer el reino.

—¿Le funciona?

—En lo absoluto —dijo el rey y tragó—. Pero no había otra forma de llegar a la parte baja de la ciudad.

—¿De quién es la culpa? —manifestó Mutu.

—¿Qué dices, Avatar Mutu? —inquirió el rey.

Ojala se le quitara esa manía de llamarlo así. Ahora él también era otro centro de atención. Oyó un "es algo enano para ser el Avatar, ¿no crees?" y lanzó un bufido de irritación.

—Nada —respondió.

Ran se pasó al espacio vacío a su lado.

—Llámame loco pero no te veo muy feliz.

—¿Qué te dio esa impresión? —replicó Mutu frunciendo el ceño.

Le salía lo irónico siempre que estaba molesto. El cabello negro de Ran, liberado de su moño y largo hasta los hombros, se alborotaba y golpeaba sus mejillas a fuerza del viento, pero él mismo parecía ignorarlo.

—Soy un sujeto muy intuitivo —dijo Ran con autosuficiencia, señalándose la sien—. Nada se escapa de mí.

Mutu suspiró. No sabía qué tan bien podía continuar con esa alianza si Ran seguía pretendiendo sacarle sonrisas así. No era que le molestara; los chistes le ponían incómodo. Siempre había tenido un sentido del humor algo deficiente. Lo único que le hacía reír en su infancia era ganar pelota terrestre contra el equipo de Derem. Cuando todos los demás se reían con otra clase de gracia él era el único que permanecía en silencio.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ran seriamente—. A mí me encantaría estar en tu lugar. Mantienes el orden de las cosas. Puedes viajar por todo el mundo y vivir toda clase de experiencias.

—Tú también —acotó Mutu apoyando el mentón en su mano—, por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, pero sólo porque tú accediste a último momento —Ran hizo un puchero, como si todavía no le perdonara la tensión y duda que le hiciera vivir antes de anunciarle su decisión—. Anda, ¿cuál es el problema? No lo entiendo.

—Claro que no —dijo Mutu, con una nota amarga—. Tú quisiste venir aquí. Tuviste una opción y escogiste esta. En cambio, a mí me están obligando a hacer esto. Dijeron "esto es lo que tienes que hacer, quieras o no" y punto.

Ran elevó una ceja, escéptico. Y quizá con algo de desaprobación.

—Qué curioso que digas eso si en tu casa no dijiste una palabra.

—¿Y qué iba a decir? —cuestionó Mutu, impaciente—. ¿Crees que si me negaba podría volver a vivir como antes? ¿Luego de que gran parte de la ciudad viera el carruaje del rey frente a mi casa? Yo no quería decirle a nadie sobre esto, pero igual se acaban enterando en cuanto se corra la voz y todos tendrán su propia opinión. No necesito que nadie me critique por lo que hago libremente.

—¿De modo que viniste sólo por miedo a lo que dirán?

La expresión vivaz de Ran se apagó un poco, decepcionado porque la concepción previa que se había hecho del Avatar difiriera tanto del real. A Mutu le picó un poco pero ¿qué pretendía que hiciera? Él no había esperado ni deseado nada de lo que estaba pasando.

De todos modos, no era sólo eso. Ran vivía en un palacio y no podía saber lo que era tener a todo un pueblo en tu contra, susurrando a tus espaldas, actuando de jueces y verdugos al mismo tiempo porque no habías cumplido tu "destino." Ese tipo de habladurías en los pueblos podían arruinar vidas, negocios familiares, relaciones...

—No tuve otra opción —dijo en su defensa.

—Lo que digas —respondió Ran, suspirando y dándole la espalda para sacar la cabeza por la ventana. Unos cabellos golpearon ahora a Mutu en la mejilla y él se apartó.

—

Llegaron a una gran casa de paredes blancas y adornos amarillos alrededor de la puerta verde. Sobre la entrada había una placa de un cerdo con salas saliendo de su espalda. Para llegar ahí había que subir una escalera de piedra porque estaba encima de una elevación de tierra cubierta del césped mejor cuidado que Mutu había visto. Hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista no había ninguna otra vivienda cerca, por lo que dedujo que debía ser más grande lo que parecía.

—Aquí estamos —dijo uno de los consejeros del rey.

—La familia Bei Fong ha servido bien al Reino Tierra desde hace generaciones —comentó el rey de manera solemne mientras ascendían.

El apellido le sonaba de algo a Mutu pero no recordó por qué. Ran fue más veloz al relacionar los hechos y su admiración causó extrañeza en el otro joven.

—¿Acaso dijo los Bei Fong? —dijo adelantándose al rey—. ¿Los Bei Fong como Toph Bei Fong, la maestra tierra que enseñó al Avatar Aang durante la guerra?

Mutu al fin lo entendió. En los libros de historia de primaria había leído acerca de ella. Todavía recordaba su asombro cuando descubrió que entonces tenía nada más que doce años. Derem la idolatraba y la envidia le carcomería si supiera que ahora él estaba frente a su casa. Pensarlo le provocó una extraña mezcla de melancolía y diversión.

El rey asintió.

—Es la mejor maestra tierra de todo el reino —agregó—. Si hay alguien calificado para determinar si el Avatar Mutu está listo para pasar al próximo elemento es ella.

—¿No es algo vieja ya? —preguntó Mutu, después de hacer unos cálculos rápidos. Más de cien años debía tener ahora. El mero hecho de que siguiera viva era sorprendente.

—Bueno, por supuesto —dijo el rey, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros—. Sin embargo continúa siendo bastante fuerte, lo cual en realidad no es una sorpresa. Los maestros tierra suelen ser muy resistentes al paso del tiempo. El rey Bumi de la ciudad de Omashu vivió hasta los 134 años. Debe ser que aman tanto a su elemento que no se resignan a abandonarla pronto.

Todos, excepto Mutu y los guardias, cuya seriedad era reglamentaria, rieron el ingenio del hombre. A un gesto del rey, uno de sus consejeros tiró la cuerda junto a la puerta. En su interior, el sonido de una campana. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la entrada se abriera y apareciera un muchacho, dándoles la bienvenida.

Era un muchacho más o menos de su edad, ojos azules y piel morena. Se había arreglado el largo cabello castaño en una media coleta y otras dos colgaban a los lados de su rostro. Vestía un kimono azul con adornos celestes. Dijo que la señorita Toph los estaba esperando en la sala y les hizo pasar.

El pasillo era largo y decorado con los colores típicos del reino. Cuadros que debieron costar una fortuna colgaban impunemente junto a vasijas antiguas. Hacía frío adentro. La inesperada sensación hizo que Mutu se estremeciera y lamentara la falta de mangas en su ropa. Ran se inclinó hacia él, su cálido aliento acariciándole la oreja.

—Es una chica linda, ¿no?

Él no había tenido frío en ningún momento. Puede que ni siquiera lo hubiera notado. Ventajas de ser maestro fuego.

—¿Quién? —inquirió Mutu.

Había personas en los cuadros. Pensó que Ran se refería a una de ellas.

—¿Como que quién? —replicó Ran, ceñudo—. La que nos abrió.

Mutu miró al otro con un arqueamiento de ceja. Observó al joven que los precedía y, aparte del kimono azul, que era para ambos sexos, no entendió qué podría inducir tal error.

—¿Te refieres al chico que nos abrió? —cuestionó.

—No. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes mal la vista o qué?

Cuchicheaban para que los guardias no los oyeran. Pero Ran se estaba molestando por sus palabras y eso le hacía alzar un poco más de lo necesario la voz. Mutu le hizo un gesto con la mano de que se apaciguara y como a regañadientes, Ran le hizo caso.

—Es un chico —insistió Mutu en un susurro, todavía extrañado de su actitud—. ¿No notas que no tiene pechos?

—¿Y? Puede que todavía no se haya desarrollado. ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Además los kimonos pueden disimularlos.

—Yo le calculo que tiene mi edad y si acertara sí que sería raro que no se hubiera desarrollado para entonces. Es un chico. ¿Me puede alguien decir por qué hace tanto frío aquí? —preguntó en voz alta cuando un segundo temblor casi le hace castañear los dientes.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, frotándose los gruesos brazos. Afuera el día estaba nublado, con ocasionales brisas. El rey se volvió a él para responderle, pero el chico del kimono se dio la media vuelta y habló antes.

—La casa está hecha de piedra —explicó. Tenía una voz suave, amable. En el fondo se le oía cierta ronquera, como si hubiera estado gritando demasiado el día anterior—. Las paredes han sido cubiertas por paneles de madera por razones estéticas, pero todavía se conserva la cualidad de las piedras en cuanto a retener el frío o el calor adentro. No se preocupen, tenemos chimeneas y suficientes ventanas para combatirlo y asegurar la comodidad de los visitantes.

—¿Hace frío? No lo noté —comentó Ran, sorprendido.

—Ya —dijo Mutu, girando los ojos.

—La señorita Bei Fong está lista para recibirles —anunció el del kimono deteniéndose ante una puerta.

Había otras a lo largo del pasillo, pero frente a esa se congregaron. Era de piedra tallada y pintada, como Mutu notó. Las dos hojas que se abrieron suavemente para recibirlos, sin que nadie la tocara. Entraron detrás del muchacho a una habitación de techo alto, paredes con estanterías repletas de libros hasta el techo y al fondo una chimenea encendida donde crepitaba un fuego verde. En el centro, un escritorio de madera oscura. La señorita Bei Fong estaba sentada detrás de él, sonriéndoles como saludo.

Mutu estaba sorprendido. En lugar de una anciana jorobada y desdentada, Toph Bei Fong se conservaba en excelente forma a sus más de cien años. Tenía marcadas lineas alrededor de los ojos y las mejillas, además de un cabello completamente blanco sujetado en un rodete alto, pero cuando se levantaba, su traje verde oscuro con detalles de oro revelaba un cuerpo saludablemente delgado.

Frente al rostro un flequillo largo deshecho en mechones le cubría las cejas blancas en su totalidad y los ojos dependiendo del movimiento de su cabeza. Hasta que no la tuvo en frente, Mutu no se dio cuenta de que su mirada era de un gris perlado, completamente ciega. El rostro podía ser expresivo pero los ojos no. La sorpresa le causó un vuelco en el pecho. Jamás había oído sobre ese detalle en los libros de historia.

La mujer estrechó la mano de todos los presentes y al llegar ante Mutu, su sonrisa se amplió.

—¿Así que tú eres el nuevo Piernas Ligeras? —dijo.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Mutu sin entender.

Su actitud le extrañó todavía más. No tanteaba en el aire con las manos en frente ni llevaba un bastón con el que golpear el piso de vez en cuando. Se conducía con una seguridad absoluta, moviéndose como si su ceguera no importara. En lo único que influía la falta de visión era en que tenía la cabeza siempre un poco baja, sin dirigirse directamente a los rostros de a quienes hablaba.

—El nuevo Avatar, por supuesto —dijo Toph—. Solía llamarte así en otra vida. Espero que seas mejor en tierra control que Aang cuando inició —Se dirigió ahora a Ran y frunció el ceño—. ¿Y tú quién se supone que eres? No eres un guardia.

"¿Y eso cómo lo sabe?", se preguntó Mutu. Ran también pareció asombrado de que lo descubriera.

—Me llamo Ran. Vengo para acompañar al Av... a Mutu, señora —explicó, algo nervioso.

Después de todo, era una leyenda viviente ante quien estaba. Toph levantó un dedo frente a su rostro y lo movió de lado a lado en ademán amonestador.

—De señora nada. Señorita. Nunca me casé ni pienso hacerlo —replicó con algo de suficiencia y puso las manos tras su espalda, satisfecha de haberlo aclarado—. ¿Eres un maestro tierra?

—No, señorita.

—¿Maestro de algo?

Ran lo miró de reojo. No podía aclarar que era un maestro fuego porque eso delataría de donde procedía, lo que a su vez revelaría que le habían mentido al rey para que no supiera que descubrió lo del Avatar antes de tiempo. Confesar que todo se debió a un mal cálculo de su parte no mejoraría las cosas.

—No, señorita.

—Bien, un espectador más no hará daño —dijo la mujer como para tranquilizarle y se volvió hacia el rey—. Recibí su mensaje y podemos probarlo hoy, si el nuevo señor de los cuatro elementos no tiene inconveniente.

Mutu, suponiendo que se refiriera a él, se encogió de hombros. Entonces creyó que la señorita no podía verlo, así que manifestó en voz alta que a él le parecía bien. La verdad, tenía mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado, no se sentía cómodo peleando contra una anciana ciega de más de cien años; por el otro, si tan reconocida había sido en su tiempo y aún ahora lo era, cabía pensar que no sería sencillo derrotarla. La mujer pareció aprobar su respuesta.

—Principito —dijo de repente. El muchacho de kimono azul se adelantó—, haz el favor de lleva a los invitados a la arena y prepara una pequeña merienda. Iré tan pronto me haya cambiado.

—Sí, señorita —dijo el joven, haciendo una pequeña genuflexión.

Guió a los consejeros, guardias y rey fuera de la oficina. Mutu y Ran fueron al último. Mutu tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Te dije que era un varón —le dijo, satisfecho.

Ran no compartía su estado de ánimo.

—Ya.

La arena de la que hablaba la dueña de la casa era una amplia zona libre de césped en medio del jardín trasero. Las rocas removidas y puestas de cualquier manera alrededor eran rastros de entrenamientos recientes en tierra control. El sol había avanzado mucho en su viaje por el cielo y se acercaba a su último destino en el horizonte, coloreando de naranja el cielo. Las sombras de los árboles se habían alargado hasta la zona donde el del kimono azul les dijo que esperaran. Mutu se adelantó y vio medio oculto entre unos árboles las plumas coloridas de Dragón, procurando mantenerse invisible para los demás. Dentro de poco anochecería.

Los que no lucharían se sentaron unos metros apartados de él, bajo la sombra de un árbol grueso, mientras el del kimono les preguntaba qué les apetecía. Luego de oírles se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, cruzándose en el camino con la dueña de la casa que venía con un traje distinto compuesto de unos pantalones que apenas le cubrían las pantorillas y una camiseta sin mangas. Como Mutu lo suponía, todos sus músculos estaban bien definidos, como los de una mujer mucho más joven. La piel estaba ligeramente bronceada por el sol.

No le sorprendió verla descalza. Él tampoco llevaba nada en los pies. A pesar de su falta de interés en ser maestro tierra por sí mismo, sí había notado que más cómodo se sentía entrando en contacto con su elemento sin ninguna interferencia. Era como si la tierra fuera el único que necesitaba, uno hechos a su perfecta medida.

—De acuerdo, vamos adelante con esto —dijo la anciana estirando los músculos: primero los brazos, luego las piernas. Por último, giró la parte superior de su cuerpo con las manos en sus caderas. Luego se puso en posición de lucha, las piernas dobladas como en medio de una sentadilla y las manos con las palmas arriba—. ¿Cuál es tu experiencia como maestro tierra?

—No mucha, en verdad —respondió Mutu, imitándola—. Jugaba a pelota terrestre cuando era niño, pero ahora sólo ayudo a mis padres en las cosechas.

—Sin embargo tienes una buena postura —reconoció Toph moviéndose alrededor de la arena. Mientras más ella se movía a la izquierda, Mutu se desplazaba a la derecha, apenas separando los pies del suelo—. Y sabes moverte. ¿Has peleado antes?

—No —admitió Mutu. ¿Cómo diablos se las arreglaba para saber lo que hacía?—. Pero he visto a mi amigo Derem hacerlo algunas veces. Él es un admirador suyo desde que estábamos en primaria.

—¿De veras? —dijo la maestra tierra, sonriente—. Bueno, obviamente tu amigo tiene un excelente gusto.

—Sí —dijo Mutu, preguntándose cuándo atacaría.

Ella parecía pensar lo mismo.

—¿Conque las damas van primero? —inquirió la maestra tierra, arqueando una ceja ante la falta de otros movimientos—. Me tocó un sujeto educado al parecer. Bien, en ese caso iniciaré yo.

Elevó una gran roca subiendo las manos y de un puñetazo se lo lanzó. Mutu levantó una gruesa pared. El choque se escuchó ensordecer y una nube de polvo se elevó. Ese sólo había sido un movimiento instintivo; en verdad no conocía la dinámica de las peleas ni muchos movimientos de artes marciales. Pero ahora que estaba ahí, tampoco podía echarse hacia atrás. No habría podido resistirlo. Por eso salió corriendo de detrás de la pared y envió una ola de tierra hacia la mujer. Ella se elevó a sí misma en una columna, evitando su ataque. Luego cortó la parte superior con un ademán rápido y saltó en el aire para poder dirigirlo hacia él. Se movía ágilmente y reaccionaba con rapidez. Mutu ya podía olvidarse de sus reservas. Evitó el ataque simplemente corriendo más rápido que él, sabiendo que ninguna piedra que él lanzara podría contrarrestar su fuerza.

El muchacho regresó pronto, llevando mesita con agarraderas a los lados. La colocó frente a los invitados y se puso a mirar el combate como los demás. Ran tomó la taza que contenía la leche hirviendo que él había pedido, alternando su atención entre la arena y el joven a su lado. Ahora que se fijaba, excepto por su servilismo y amabilidad, nada en su comportamiento era netamente femenino. Caminaba con calma y confianza. Se paraba con la espalda recta, como cualquier persona educada. Las facciones delicadas, mentón suave, como de niño. Ran se acercó casualmente a él, pretendiendo que su único interés era la pelea frente a ellos.

—¿Te gustan los combates? —preguntó, tomando un sorbo de leche.

—Me gusta ver a la señorita Bei Fong —respondió el del kimono azul, sin verlo—. Ya sea peleando o entrenando, admiro su fuerza.

En la arena, Mutu evitó por poco ser aplastado por una roca.

—Oye, por curiosidad —dijo Ran, buscando alargar la conversación—, ¿desde hace cuánto le sirves? No pareces ser mayor que yo y es raro ver sirvientes tan jóvenes, a menos, claro, que la familia estuviera en eso desde hace generaciones.

Mutu, haciendo notables esfuerzo, alzó una piedra grande y la lanzó al frente. Con tan desafortunado resultado que dio contra el suelo a mitad del camino. El Avatar ya sudaba por el gasto de energía, jadeaba. Toph rió divertida, fresca y reluciente de buen ánimo. El del kimono azul miró a su interlocutor con el ceño fruncido, ofendido.

—No soy un sirviente —declaró—. Sólo me gusta serle útil a la señorita Bei Fong cuando me necesita.

Ran abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Sirviéndole la merienda a los invitados? —dijo, levantando su propia taza como prueba—. De donde yo vengo eso hacen los sirvientes.

—Pues esa es tu opinión y puedes hacer lo que te guste con ella —replicó el del kimono, levantando el rostro con ánimo orgulloso—. Ahora, si no te molesta, tengo cosas que hacer en la casa. Yo también vivo ahí y debo hacerme responsable por ella.

Y sin esperar otra respuesta, el del kimono se dirigió a la casa. Ahora no había nada de calma en su andar. Iba como los gigantes, pisando enfáticamente. Por unos momentos Ran se quedó alelado, sin entender absolutamente nada. Un exclamación del rey le devolvió a la realidad. En consecuencia, volvió a la batalla.

Todo había terminado. Tan pronto que aún no anochecía. Toph estaba parada en medio de la arena, sin ningún rasguño a la vista y cruzada de brazos. Mutu, enterrado en la tierra hasta el cuello, luchaba por moverse.

—Creo que ya puede retirarse, señor —dijo al rey—. El señor cuatro elementos se quedará aquí. Necesita mucho que aprender sobre tierra control, ¿no es así? —añadió, hablándole a lo único visible que quedaba del Avatar, es decir, su cabeza.

—Vale, bien —masculló él, todavía agitándose, irritándose visiblemente porque no lograba salir solo—. Sáqueme ahora.

—Di "por favor, señorita Bei Fong, ama y señora de mi destino."

Mutu gruñó.

—Sólo hágalo —espetó.

—Uy, alguien tiene carácter —comentó Toph. Luego pateó el suelo con toda la planta del pie y Mutu se sintió disparado hacia arriba, libre y un poco aturdido. La maestra tierra le sonrió, dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi lo manda al suelo—. Eso me agrada. Ningún maestro tierra que se precie carece de uno.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Un nuevo destino**

* * *

><p>—No quería decirlo enfrente del rey para no humillarte—dijo Toph durante la cena— pero eres pésimo en tierra control.<p>

Mutu emitió un simple "hum" como respuesta. Bañado, vestido con las ropas que le entregó el chico del kimono y sentado en el salón comedor donde las ventanas mostraban la noche oscura, trataba de no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que el rey lo vio enterrado hasta el cuello, a sólo unos momentos de haber comenzado la pelea. Ran comía como un muerto de hambre a su lado, pasando la vista de un lado a otro como en un juego rápido de pelota terrestre. De vez en cuando miraba al chico del kimono, que comía cada porción de arroz lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarlo.

—No te mentiré, me esperaba algo mejor —continuó Toph, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa. "Hum" fue todo lo que oyó. La mujer anciana lo tomó como falta de interés y comenzó a impacientarse—. Escucha, tal vez a ti esto no te importe demasiado, pero hay mucha gente ahí afuera que cuenta contigo para dominar los cuatro elementos. El hecho de que ya no estemos en guerra no es excusa para descuidar tu deberes para con el mundo, así que seguiremos trabajando hasta que puedas pasar al siguiente elemento y te conviertas en el problema de alguien más, ¿entendido?

Mutu la miró en silencio. Pensó en muchas respuestas que podría darle, en sí mismo tratando de explicarle lo que sentía, pero eso hubiera sido más humillante que la derrota. Sería admitir que no tenía la fuerza o la voluntad para continuar adelante. No importaba lo que dijera, intuía que así se oiría. Y las cosas, de todos modos, ya habían avanzado demasiado para poder cambiarlas.

—Sí, señorita —dijo sin levantar la vista.

—Bien —asintió Toph con un satisfecho movimiento de cabeza—. Mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, así que procura descansar bien esta noche.

Mutu suspiró para sus adentros.

—Sí, señorita.

Pasaron el resto de la cena en silencio. Al acabar todos, el joven del kimono se levantó para retirar los platos y traer el postre. Cuando regresó con unos pasteles de naranja, Toph señaló a Ran con su cuchara.

—Tú —le llamó la atención—. En el patio hay algo que deberías ver. Llegó un momento antes que el rey y creo que te pertenece. Fuji te llevará.

El joven del kimono asintió, le hizo una leve reverencia a la mujer y se dirigió a la puerta. Desde ahí esperó a Ran, que después de ver el postre no se decidía a abandonarlo.

—¿Puede ser después? Llevo un largo rato sin probar nada dulce y...

—Ve —cortó Toph—. El pastel seguirá aquí cuando regreses.

En el rostro de Ran apareció un puchero de tristeza pero al final fue tras Fuji, desanimado. Toph se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando despreocupadamente los codos sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó—. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Tanto te molesta ser derrotado por una anciana?

—No es eso —negó Mutu, revolviendo sin ganas el helado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Es que no quieres estar aquí?

Mutu calló por unos momentos. Luego dejó el tazón en la mesa, todavía con la cabeza baja. Toph había suavizado su tono, mostrándose dispuesta a escuchar lo que le dijeran. No buscaba una respuesta concreta, sólo pedía honestidad. Siendo así, Mutu pensó la manera de transmitir correctamente lo que pasaba por su mente.

—No se suponía que mi vida fuera así —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Toph frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Tan fabulosa era tu vida antes? —inquirió.

—No se trata de eso —aclaró el joven y calló, un poco cohibido. Luego siguió—. La verdad nunca me entusiasmó mucho ser agricultor como mis padres, pero al menos era algo que conocía, para lo que estaba listo. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que así viviría siempre y de repente llega ese...—Se dio cuenta de que iba a delatar a Ran y se detuvo—. No esperaba nada de esto, es lo que quiero decir. Para ser honesto, ni siquiera creo que pueda hacerlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Toph y se corrigió, cayendo en cuenta de la ironía—. Bueno, no, no veo, pero creo entender lo que dices.

—¿No es posible que haya sido alguna clase de error? —preguntó Mutu, como última opción desesperada—. Dijeron que todo lo que hice fue escoger unos juguetes antiguos. Eso no prueba nada.

—Lamento decirlo pero por lo que me contaron, un error es lo último en lo que cabría pensar. Aang fue elegido así y Nima, tu antecesora, también. No cabe duda de que tú eres el Avatar.

—Ya —suspiró Mutu.

Justo esa la respuesta que más temía y esperaba oír.

—Oye, si te interesa oír el consejo de los sabios y viejos —dijo Toph, tomando un gran trozo de su ración—, no lo pienses mucho. Es una pérdida de tiempo. Tú ya eres quien eres. Sólo haz lo que sientas correcto y cumplirás tu papel.

Mutu se imaginaba que oiría algo así, pero todavía no se sentía aliviado.

—Hum.

Toph masticó el pastel, tragó y se golpeó ligeramente el mentón con aire pensativo.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no eres el Avatar más conversador que ha habido —comentó.

Mutu se sonrojó un poco. No era la primera vez que le sacaban en cara lo callado que era, pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre había sido así, sencillamente.

—

El cielo se había oscurecido ya cuando Ran salió detrás de Fuji. La luna llena y la falta de nubes les daban suficiente luz para manejarse sin problemas por el jardín. Más allá de la arena y un pequeño lago artificial se extendía un bosque de árboles frutales. El sonido de sus pisadas era suave y casi imperceptible.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo el del kimono de pronto, sin detener la caminata—. Esta tarde quizá exageré un poco. La señorita Bei Fong dice que saqué el carácter de mi abuela.

—¿Ah, eso? Está todo bien, no te preocupes —respondió Ran tranquilamente.

Lo de la tarde le había dejado más desconcierto que molestia, y para entonces ya casi lo había olvidado.

—Sí, bueno, siempre me molesta un poco cuando dicen que soy el sirviente de la señorita Bei Fong —siguió diciendo Fuji, rascándose la nuca en un gesto a la vez tímido y resuelto—. Es como si dijeran que todo lo que hago es un trabajo, y no es así. Me gusta ayudar y es lo menos que puedo hacer. No tendría casa de no ser por ella.

Ran observó la espalda del joven y el largo cabello castaño que la cubría. En su voz había no había dolor ni melancolía, sólo aceptación tranquila y firme gratitud.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó, picado en su curiosidad, y tarde se percató de que esa podría ser una pregunta indiscreta.

A Fuji pareció no importarle. Quizá estaba acostumbrado. Mientras hablaba no surgió ninguna emoción en su voz.

—Mis padres murieron cuando era muy pequeño. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. La señorita Bei Fong era amiga de mi abuela cuando eran niñas, así que cuando supo la noticia fue a buscarme al orfanato y me trajo aquí. Ella me llama "su mano derecha, izquierda y dedo gordo del pie" —Ahí había un orgullo no del todo disimulado. De pronto, extendió la mano en dirección a la arboleda—. He ahí lo que quería que te mostrara.

Ran se adelantó unos pasos y distinguió el brillo de las plumas en la cola de Dragón. Miró al otro muchacho, buscando una señal de que estaba disgustado o inconforme, pero no vio nada y llamó a su mascota chasqueando la lengua dos veces. Al instante Dragón salió de entre las ramas y se posó sobre su brazo extendido. Ran lanó un suspiro mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

—¿Qué me delató? —quiso saber.

—Para mí, nada —dijo Fuji, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía que el hecho de estar ante un impostor no le preocupaba demasiado—. Pero la señorita Bei Fong es capaz de sentir cuando alguien miente y así supo que estabas ocultando que eras un maestro. Dado el color del ave y el símbolo de la Nación del Fuego en su collar supusimos que sería tuyo y no querías que el rey lo supiera. Tienes suerte de ser amigo del Avatar o habríamos desconfiado de ti.

—Sí, bueno, no soy tanto amigo como un compañero —aclaró Ran, un poco sonrojado por ser descubierto—. Mi padre es uno de los sabios del fuego y sí, sé fuego control. El por qué el rey no debía saberlo... bueno, en realidad es una tontería. Ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlo.

Fuji lanzó un suspiro que dejó desconcertado al otro.

—Le debo a la señorita Bei Fong limpiar la vajilla el resto de la semana —dijo, volviendo hacia la casa para volver—. Apostamos sobre quién eras mientras ustedes se bañaban. Ella creyó que el ave te pertenecía y eras hijo de ricos. Debí escucharla cuando mencionó que caminabas como uno. Yo dije que huiste de tu hogar y robaste el ave de alguna casa de correo.

En otras palabras, lo había tomado por un criminal.

—Gracias —replicó Ran, molesto. Luego, dominado por la curiosidad, preguntó—: ¿Y por qué creíste eso?

Fuji le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa por sobre el hombro.

—Me pareció más interesante, es todo.

—¡Qué halago! —replicó Ran, descontento.

Fuji sonrió de nuevo y continuó su camino. Con Dragón sobre su hombro, Ran lo siguió a corta distancia, mirándole el kimono ondular cada vez que daba un paso. Con la luz pálida de la luna uno podía confundirlo con el movimiento de suaves olas. No tuvo problemas en imaginarlo como un niño, pese a su confusión anterior. Sin padres y sin ninguna otra familia, perdido, abandonado. Y la señorita Bei Fong llegando desde quién sabe dónde para cambiarlo, sólo por lealtad a una amiga que ya no está ahí. Atendiéndolo, cuidándolo. El niño que no sabe de qué otro modo pagar esa generosidad, que no ha pedido, más que ofreciéndole su ayuda en los asuntos de la casa. Obviamente había una devoción casi filial de por medio, parecido si no es que igual al que se siente por una abuela que lleva los mismos genes. Sólo había que oír la manera en que Fuji hablaba de ella y se mantenía a su lado cada vez que estaban cerca.

De pronto comprendió el enfado de la tarde. Para Fuji su relación era algo espontáneo y natural, un porque sí y por qué no. Verlo reducido a la relación impersonal y fría de un sirviente que obra para ganarse el pan sería como menospreciar tanto el gesto de la anciana como el suyo. Él también se molestaría si le dijeran que sólo quería a su padre por las cosas que le conseguía.

Vaya, se dijo. Sí que he metido la pata.

A la mañana siguiente Mutu se despertó en una cama que no era suya, en una habitación que era por lo menos cuatro veces mayor que la suya y un sol que nunca antes había despertado sobre su rostro. Así supo que nada de lo del día anterior había sido un sueño. De haberse descubierto en su propia cama habría sentido sorpresa y extrañeza pero también un hondo alivio.

Resignación. Ya nada podía hacerse. Comenzó su rutina de ejercicios matutinos sin pensar en nada, concentrándose en contar cada movimiento abdominal y luego las lagartijas. Cuando acabó con ellos subió los pies por la pared, apoyándose en las manos y subió y bajó usando nada más que los brazos. Había descubierto no hacía mucho que ponerse activo apenas levantarse le hacía sentir mejor durante el resto del día. Sobre todo cuando debía trabajar en el huerto pues le evitaba sentirse cansado pronto.

El sudor humedecía sus ropas cuando acabó, y salió a buscar el baño. Más o menos recordaba el camino que le indicó Fuji anoche, pero aun así dio más rodeos de los esperados y al abrir una puerta se encontró de pronto en una amplia cocina. Los ventanales amplios daban al patio trasero. A través de ellos vio a Fuji dirigiéndose al pequeño lago artificial. Llevaba otro kimono de color azul con adornos blancos. A lo mejor podía preguntarle de nuevo dónde podía refrescarse. Mutu pasó por la puerta y recibió la luz del sol en pleno rostro, volviéndose ciego por un breve rato. Cuando acostumbró su ojos a la situación distinguió a Fuji de frente al lago.

El joven realizó una serie de movimientos de manos que Mutu no entendió, separando las piernas. Del agua surgió una esfera húmeda, perfecta, donde los rayos del sol adquirieron distintos colores antes de deshacerse contra el césped. Fuji siguió levantando un poco de agua y moviéndola adelante y a los lados. En esas, reparó en la presencia del otro y un leve sonrojo subió por su rostro.

—Buenos días —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, irguiéndose rápidamente.

Mutu se rascó la nuca.

—Buenas. Eres bueno con el agua —comentó y de verdad lo creía—. Mejor que yo con la tierra.

—Gracias pero eso es sólo porque llevo tiempo practicando —dijo Fuji tranquilamente, volviendo a su amabilidad usual—. Me tomó años aprender a no mojarme a mí mismo o no congelar el césped. En cambio tú eres el Avatar. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que recuerdes las cuatro disciplinas.

Mutu asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, pero no pensaba poner las manos en el fuego por esa afirmación.

—¡Hey, principito! —llamó Toph bajando por las escaleras hacia el patio. Puso los pies en el suelo y un expresión ceñuda pasó por su frente—. ¿Quién está contigo?

Fuji se adelantó al otro. Mutu podría haber respondido antes pero seguía desconcertándose porque la anciana supiera cosas de inmediato, sin visión como estaba.

—Es Mutu, señorita Bei Fong —dijo el del kimono—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Sí, que vayan a empacar los dos y el chico del ave —respondió la anciana, cruzándose de brazos—. Nos vamos de viaje.

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron. Era la primera vez que oían de ese plan.

—Es para ti —aclaró la anciana antes de que surgieran más preguntas, mirando a Mutu. O más bien, dirigiendo el rostro hacia él, la mirada perdida—. Me he dado cuenta de que no sólo eres terrible en tierra control. Ignoras mucho de los principios básicos y por eso eres terrible. Por lo tanto te llevaré adonde yo aprendí todo lo que sé. Si con ellos no aprendes no tienes remedio.

Mutu buscó ver la expresión del otro muchacho y supo que Fuji no entendía más que él acerca de adónde iba eso. Ante su arqueamiento de cejas sólo tuvo un encogimiento de hombros que dar.

—¿Adónde iríamos, señorita? —inquirió, curioso.

—A la cueva de los enamorados, cerca de Omashu —respondió Toph, —. Prepárense. Iremos después del desayuno.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: De camino**

* * *

><p>Empezaron el viaje luego de un desayuno ligero preparado por Fuji. La señorita Bei Fong le hizo ver un mapa (obviamente sin usar en un largo tiempo) acerca de la ruta que tomarían. Decía que, tomándose un descanso que sin duda necesitarían, no deberían tardar más allá de un día. Mientras Mutu observaba su destino marcado, Ran se volvió hacia la anciana.<p>

—¿Por qué vamos caminando? ¿No podríamos ir en carruaje?

—Podríamos —asintió Toph, sin abandonar su cómoda posición tras el escritorio—, pero creo que al señor Piernas Pesadas aquí presente le servirá ponerse en contacto con su elemento. Además pueden tomarlo como un preludio de lo que les vendrá en el futuro. No siempre van a contar con alguien que les entregue todo lo que necesitan en sus viajes. A veces simplemente tendrán que confiar en sus propios recursos.

Ran asintió, no del todo convencido. Era obvio que la idea de andar a pie mucho rato no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto. Mutu pensó que era algo de esperar, considerando que venía de una larga estadía en el palacio. Tenía la imagen mental de personas siendo transportadas hacia todas partes por el esfuerzo de sus sirvientes. Él quizá no usara mucho su tierra control, pero sí estaba habituado a las caminatas.

Cada final de temporada, él y sus padres llenaban un carro para vender el mercado. Todo, desde el proceso de armar el puesto, desarmarlo y arrastrar la carga, lo hacían ellos mismos porque no tenían dinero para pagar ayuda. El camino desde su hogar hasta el sitio que habían alquilado para la ocasión debía ser más o menos la mitad de lo que les indicaba el mapa.

Prepararon su equipaje y salieron. El sol ya estaba encima de sus cabezas cuando dejaron de ver la propiedad Bei Fong, dejándola a sus espaldas. Mutu miró a su grupo, uno que nunca en la vida se le habría ocurrido formar: un hijo de un sabio del fuego, cuya única motivación era la aventura, la anciana Toph, una de las personas que más había admirado, y un maestro agua que, pese a los pasos recorridos, no parecía en lo absoluto fatigado por llevar una enorme mochila de alguna tela dura a la espalda. Hacía menos de un día (no, dos, gracias a Ran y su idea de llegar a tiempo) su única preocupación era ayudar a su familia con la cosecha y salir con Derem. Ahora tendría que empezar a preocuparse por cosas que nunca le quitaron el sueño, como viajar, moverse constantemente y aprender no una sino cuatro disciplinas que sólo el cielo sabía el trabajo que costarían.

Aunque había aceptado su destino, una parte de sí todavía estaba resentida porque le quitaran el suelo firme bajo sus pies para colocarlo en semejante situación de incertidumbre. Estaba acostumbrado a tener una rutina y apegarse a ella. Lo ponía nervioso e incómodo pensar en todas las cosas que no podría predecir a partir de ahora. Así que se limitaba a caminar en línea recta junto a los demás, sin apenas poner atención al espacio que los rodeaba.

Por eso precisamente le tomó por sorpresa el vaso que alguien agitó frente a su rostro. Dio un paso atrás y se dio cuenta de que el vaso era sostenido por una mano vieja y arrugada, al final de un brazo bastante delgado. El rostro del anciano sonreía, con casi todos sus dientes.

—¿Una ayuda para un pobre anciano?

Mutu palpó sus bolsillos antes de caer en cuenta de que no tenía ningún dinero consigo. Entraba en la categoría de cosas materiales que no le servirían. Se encogió de hombros, apenado.

—Lo lamento, no tengo nada.

Otra mano surgió de detrás de él y depositó unas monedas de oro en el vaso. La señorita Bei Fong se adelantó.

—¿Cómo crees que estará el clima el día de hoy, Ermie? —le preguntó al anciano afablemente.

Mutu entendió que el viejo era uno de esos vagabundos que acordonan un solo sitio y se las arreglan para vivir de él. En su vida había conocido a otros hombres y mujeres que vivían así. Sólo que había pensado que se limitaban en la zona baja de la ciudad. Por si no fuera poco, parecía que la señorita Bei Fong y él se conocían. Ermie hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de agradecimiento, quitándose el ajado sombrero que tenía en el proceso. Apenas tenía todavía una mata de cabellos grises a los lados de la cabeza, mientras la coronilla estaba completamente calva. Era lo único en el anciano capaz de reflejar la luz del sol. Al erguirse portaba una expresión casi solemne.

—Huelo lluvia en el aire, estimada señorita —dijo, señalándose la nariz con una mano manchada de tierra—. Si va a acampar le convendría buscarse un refugio.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo la anciana y miró al cielo, como si el blanco de sus ojos fuera un mero adorno y no condición de su impedimento—. Gracias, Ermie.

El vagabundo volvió a inclinarse, haciendo brillar su cabeza calva otra vez.

—Tenga un buen día, señorita.

La señorita Bei Fong continuó el camino, con los tres jóvenes detrás. Mutu vio que no había ninguna nube en el cielo ni sentía más olor que el de los árboles a los lados del camino. Allá en su comunidad había una vieja que decía adivinar el futuro a partir de las líneas en la mano. Pese a no lo esperaba en lo absoluto, le alivió encontrar algo que podía relacionar con su casa.

Pasado un tiempo, el sol se puso más en lo alto y Ran no dejaba de quejarse pidiendo un descanso. Al principio la señorita Bei Fong se contentaba en decirle que mientras más se moviera más pronto llegaría, pero al cuarto o quinto gemido de cansancio su paciencia pareció acabarse. Emitió un hondo resoplido que le revolvió el flequillo, deteniéndose en el acto. Fuji, sorprendido, apenas se paró antes de tocarle la espalda. La anciana se volvió a él.

—Prepara la mesa del almuerzo. Tomaremos un descanso.

Mutu volvió a mirar el cielo. Con las incontables veces en que su madre le llamó para almorzar mientras jugaba afuera, por la posición del sol en ese momento, dedujo que sería ya el mediodía. Eso ya no era tan extraño. Tal vez la anciana lo había sentido por el calor que recibía su cuerpo. O sólo quería que Ran se callara.

—Menos mal, ya me estaba entrando hambre —comentó éste, aliviado.

Fuji asintió a su protectora.

—Sí, señorita.

Buscó con sus ojos azules un espacio apropiado y vio el pie de un gran árbol, cuyas intrincadas ramas daban una sombra bastante amplia. Ahí pudo la mochila de tamaño considerable que había estado llevando sin esfuerzo y al desanudarla por arriba, reveló la presencia de una amplia tabla de madera clara. Como si ya estuviera más que acostumbrado, el joven sacó de su lugar una varilla, permitiéndole agrandar dos veces más la tabla y luego sacar un par de patas en cada extremo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Mutu, desconcertado porque hubiera llevado ese peso tan fácilmente.

Pero Fuji ni siquiera parecía cansado mientras le sonreía.

—No hace falta, gracias.

Sus manos morenas buscaron en cada extremo y sacaron un par de patas cortas. A toda la mesa la colocó tocando el tronco del árbol, justo en el centro de la sombra. La mesa en sí les llegaba hasta la mitad la pantorrilla, por lo que Fuji tuvo que arrodillarse para extender encima un manto con el diseño del Reino Tierra en el centro. Preparó unos vasos en sus lugares, platos debajo de estos y palillos. Todo eso sacado de una caja alargada que abultaba también su mochila. El joven incluso tarareaba por lo bajo mientras lo ponía en orden.

—¿Ya hicieron algo así antes? —preguntó Mutu, sin poder quitarse la impresión de que esa naturalidad sólo podía venir de la costumbre.

—Claro que sí —respondió Fuji, despreocupado—. A veces, después de un entrenamiento, la señorita Bei Fong prefería tomar el desayuno o la cena directamente en la arena. Es agradable, sobretodo si es noche, comer bajo las estrellas —El joven sonrió algo cohibido, como si se estuviera saliendo por la tangente—. Además este no es el primer viaje que hacemos hacia Omashu a pie. La señorita Bei Fong dice que los carruajes son para los debiluchos. A mí sólo me agrada la actividad.

—Así que ya estás habituado —dijo Mutu, diciéndose que eso tenía sentido. Ahora que podía hablar con él tranquilamente, vio que no le costaba nada y decidió abrirse un poco—. Nosotros también debíamos recorrer grandes distancias cuando venían las temporadas de cosecha. No teníamos dinero para animales de carga, así que yo tuve que hacerlo para mis padres. De todos modos me gustaba, porque así podía recorrer la ciudad.

—Es la primera vez que estabas en la parte alta, ¿cierto? —Fuji ahora sacaba un tazón que, al abrirlo, reveló un montón de arroz con trozos de verdura.

—Sí, aunque no pude ver mucho —respondió Mutu, poniéndose ante un plato—. Me llevaron directo a la mansión.

—Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco había mucho que ver. Casi todas las viviendas se parecen —Fuji sacó una gran cuchara para comenzar a servir. Antes de que pudiera hundirlo en la comida, Ran se dejó caer a su lado, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Fantástico, comida—Miró el tazón frente a él y una expresión de desilusión se instaló en su rostro—. ¿Esto no será todo o sí?

—Hasta que más adelante encontremos el camino del río y podamos pescar, sí —contestó la señorita Bei Fong, arrodillándose en la posición más cercana al árbol. Recogió un tazón y esperó a que Fuji se lo llenara antes de continuar—: Ya no falta mucho. Para esta tarde deberíamos haber llegado.

—¿Y para cuándo llegaríamos a Omashu? —preguntó Ran con tono quejumbroso—. ¿Mañana a la mañana?

—Manteniendo un buen ritmo, debería ser mañana a la tarde.

Ran gimió como si le hubiera dicho que faltaban dos semanas. Fuji, comenzando a llenar los vasos con agua que sacaba de una gran cantimplora, giró los ojos. Comieron en silencio. Al acabar, la anciana Toph se irguió.

—Piernas Pesadas, ven conmigo —dijo, dirigiéndose de vuelta a la zona arbolada.

Mutu ya sabía que ninguna protesta valía. Comió su último pedazo de arroz, dejó el tazón con los palillos a un lado y le soltó un rápido agradecimiento a Fuji antes de seguirla. No fueron muy lejos. Apenas el par de jóvenes quedaron tapados por una mata de arbustos Mutu sintió el suelo bajo sus pies moverse, como una alfombra que alguien tirara desde atrás, y no supo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar darse de bruces. Así que cayó cual tronco talado, justo a los pies de la anciana.

Ella se giró y su cabeza bajó, casi mirándole directamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, no me lo creo. Esa era fácil de prever.

Mutu, un poco sonrojado por la jugarreta, se puso de pie.

—No sé cómo podría haberlo hecho –admitió, todavía más colorado.

Tal vez si hubiera querido entrenar más como maestro tierra lo sabría.

—¿De qué te sirve tener los pies sobre la tierra si no lo utilizas para nada más que caminar y dar patadas? –dijo la anciana, exasperada—. Así nunca llegarás a Avatar. No basta con aprenderte los movimientos, debes conectarte con la esencia de tu elemento. Te lo mostraré con un sencillo ejemplo. Intenta atacarme.

Mutu no hizo ni dijo nada. No sabía bien cómo, pero cualquier cosa que hiciera la anciana se lo atajaría. No se había olvidado de la aplastante derrota de ayer. Sería como una hormiga—rata tratando de dominar a un elefante—león de nuevo.

—Anda, sólo quiero demostrarte –le animó ella, poniéndose en posición.

A regañadientes Mutu la imitó. Lo que mejor le salían era hacer aparecer columnas para guiar las pelotas hacia el arco contrario, así que probaría con atacarle con una. Sin tener ninguna real esperanza, abrió las piernas y levantó su pie. Para cuando lo dejó caer, su cuerpo había cambiado de dirección y la columna generada por su fuerza salió de la tierra sin golpearle a nada. Miró a sus pies. Una línea circular había aparecido alrededor de donde él estaba, pero las marcas de la tierra no coincidían entre sí. De alguna manera, de una forma tan rápido que ni alcanzó a darse cuenta, la anciana había hecho girar la tierra que lo sostenía con tal de evitar su ataque directamente.

—Esa patada estuvo bien –admitió ella, sonriente—, pero fue algo inconsciente, ¿no? Viste adónde querías enviarla y quisiste seguir con tu cuerpo la dirección de tus ojos. No es un mal método, pero para un verdadero maestro tierra es demasiado sencillo desviarlo. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No –respondió el joven, ceñudo.

La sensación de que lo estaban tomando por tonto le irritaba. Y aun más porque sabía que ignoraba muchas cosas.

—Es porque los maestros tierra ven con sus pies. Cada vez que caminas tu energía pasa de la tierra hasta mí, de modo que mientras estés en el piso siempre puedo ubicarte. Cierra los ojos e inténtalo.

Mutu hizo un gesto de disconformidad pero bajó los párpados. No sabía qué esperaba ella que hiciera. No sentía nada diferente a cuando los tenía abiertos, excepto el ridículo.

—Ahora me estoy alejando de ti –dijo la anciana. Mutu apenas escuchaba sus pasos—. ¿Puedes percibirlo?

—Lo oigo –contestó él, y para no dar una falsa idea, agregó—: Algo.

Su respuesta pareció minar la paciencia de la vieja maestra.

—¡Olvídate de tus oídos! ¡La tierra! ¡Tienes que escuchar a la tierra!

Mutu plantó ambos pies y esperó. Nada más que los pasos audibles.

—No sé cómo.

—Tienes que dejar de pensar en el aire que te rodea. Lleva tu mente hacia abajo y mantenla ahí.

Mutu trató de hacer eso que pedía, concentrándose al punto de que sus cejas quisieron reunirse para deliberar cuánto esfuerzo le ponía.

—Da un par de pasos al frente. Intenta descubrir adónde estoy por ellos.

Mutu inspiró e inhaló una bocanada de aire, evitando decirse que eso era estúpido. Se recordó que esa era una anciana ciega de casi cien años que peleaba mil veces que él y por lo tanto debía saber de lo que estaba hablando. En cuanto bajó el pie le pareció sentir. ¿Un eco? Sí, era como una especie de eco pero más vibratorio. Algo que se iba y volvía desde algún punto hasta su pierna. Adelantó de nuevo y esta vez lo sintió más claro. No mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para captar una figura moviéndose por su izquierda. Supo que era demasiado grande para ser un animal.

La anciana Toph estaba demasiado lejos para oírla, pero esos no podían ser otros que sus pasos. Levantó una mano y, todavía moviendo los pies para ubicarse mejor, dirigió una ola de tierra a ese punto. Abrió los ojos en el acto. La maestra permanecía intacta al lado de la formación generada por su puño.

—Fallaste –le remarcó la anciana; no obstante, sonrió —, pero esta vez fue por poco, lo que ya es un avance. Perdiste la concentración al momento justo de atacar. No importa cuánto desees lo contrario, cuando se trata de tierra control sólo en ella confías. Bien ¿estás listo para lo que sigue?

Mutu asintió, creyendo entender a medias a lo que se refería la anciana. Por una o dos horas la anciana continuó tratando de hacerlo utilizar sus pies como guía, pero a Mutu le faltaba confianza y acababa quitándose de en medio de los ataques que lanzaba la vieja prácticamente por casualidad, porque su vista de siempre le ayudaba. Para el final, supo que ella se estaba molestando cada vez más y si dijo que ya era suficiente por hoy, sólo fue por no acabar gritándole. Mutu casi esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Mira, no voy a negar que tienes potencial –le dijo después de calmarse—, porque lo tienes. Tu mayor problema es que no te concentras. Actúas como si tuvieras de perder la vista. Créelo o no, eso no es lo peor que puede pasarte en una pelea –Bufó para sí misma, quitándose el flequillo de la cara y giró la cabeza para otra parte—. Bueno, supongo que algo acabarás aprendiendo en el camino a Omashu.

Así como se dio por terminada su segunda sesión de entrenamiento. Por lo menos esta vez Mutu había aprendido algo más que entre jugar con una pelota y pelear usando tierra control había un mar de distancia. Ahora, por fin, entendía el secreto de la anciana para guiarse tan perfectamente sin necesidad de ojos. Con eso ya le bastaba para sentir, por primera vez, verdadero interés por aprender.

Emprendieron el camino un poco más tarde. Unas nubes blancas se habían congregado alrededor del sol y, a medida que continuaban, estas llegaron a taparlo, envolviéndoles en una fresca sombra. Luego esa brisa que al principio encontraron agradable se volvió muy fría y el sol hacía rato había dejado de asomarse. Antes de que se dieran cuenta las gotas de lluvia ya les caían encima.

—Ermie nunca se equivoca –comentó la anciana Toph, tranquilamente—. Principito, un poco de ayuda al resto

Fuji había levantado una mano sobre su cabeza al instante, sirviéndose de su poder para que el agua no le empapara. En cuanto la vieja maestra le dio indicación pareció espabilarse.

—Lo siento, señorita –dijo, colocándose al centro del grupo.

Hizo un giro con las dos manos en el aire y las extendió alrededor. De inmediato la barrera que se había colocado a sí mismo se extendió en círculo, cubriendo a los demás. Mutu incluso podía ver a las gotas de agua todavía cayendo hasta cierto punto, donde sólo se estrellaban. Era como estar resguardado bajo un cristal invisible. Ran soltó un silbido de admiración, contemplando lo mismo.

—Sí que es útil un maestro agua –comentó, haciendo sonreír a Fuji.

—Y ahora van a descubrir lo útiles que son los maestros tierra –dijo la anciana, poniéndose en posición de pelea—. Presta mucha atención, Piernas Pesadas. Esto podría servirte de mucho en el futuro.

La tierra había comenzado a volverse barro, pero aun así la vieja maestra logró levantar dos sólidas columnas con la potencia de sus pies. Más que columnas, en realidad parecían paredes por que eran más largas que altas. La anciana realizó un movimiento con las manos como si retorciera algo en el aire y lo atrajera hacia su abdomen. Al final dio una patada en el suelo, usando toda la planta del pie y frente a ellos se abrieron cuatro surcos en la tierra formando un cuadrado.

Toph dio otro golpe y el cuadrado se colocó recto sobre la tierra. Por último, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, elevó la figura a fuerza de puños hasta colocarla sobre las dos columnas. Encajaban perfectamente.

—Entren.

Los jóvenes lo hicieron. Apenas estuvieron resguardado la anciana Toph levantó una última pared, esta vez tras ellos, para evitar que el agua arrastrada por el viento les molestara. Fuji sacó el agua de la tierra haciendo como que barría con las manos, y en poco estuvieron encima de un suelo completamente seco.

—Cuando acampábamos con Aang solía hacer esto muy seguido –comentó la vieja maestra, sentándose con las piernas dobladas—. El problema es que como somos más que una persona hay que hacer un refugio de mayor tamaño que si sólo fuera para uno. Entonces me conformaría con un movimiento.

Mutu sólo asintió. Le resultaba muy interesante lo que acababa de ver. Cuando la noche empezó a caer el frío dentro de su refugio aumentó considerablemente. Fuji sacó una lámpara de gas de su mochila e iba a encenderla frotando una cerilla, cuando Ran se las quitó de encima.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¿Para qué te sirve un maestro fuego sino para dar calor? –Abrió la palma de su mano y haciendo una floritura en el aire, hizo surgir una llama como si fuera un gran acto de magia.

—¿Vas a tener eso prendido durante toda la lluvia? –inquirió Fuji, arqueando una ceja, sin duda mucho menos impresionado de lo que Ran pretendía.

El muchacho del pelo negro frunció el ceño y prendió la lámpara con un chasquido de sus dedos. Fuji hizo girar una ruedita hasta que la llama adquirió un nivel aceptable.

—Gracias –dijo sencillamente.

Una o dos horas más tarde quedó claro que la lluvia no pararía por esa noche, por lo que la anciana Toph finalmente determinó que no tenían de otra que dormir ahí. Para llegar a un punto similar les había hecho empacar a todos bolsas de dormir. Las pusieron en hilera y, cuando el aceite que consumía la lámpara comenzó a agotarse, ya todos habían acompasado su respiración al ritmo de los durmientes. Todos, menos Mutu. En silencio, con los ojos cerrados, aguardó justo ese momento para poder erguirse y salirse del lecho. La llama apenas alcanzaba para iluminar las siluetas de los otros.

No podía dejar de pensar en el anciano al lado del camino, el viejo Ermie que nunca se equivocaba respecto al clima. Había visto sus pocas pertenencias y no tenía idea de cómo soportaría la lluvia. Allá en su hogar los veía amontonarse bajo los puestos o armarse precarios refugios con las tablas que encontraban. Al verlo siempre le quedaba una vaga desazón en la garganta, porque sabía que todo lo que podía hacer por ellos era darles las pocas monedas que le quedaban después de conseguir la comida para la familia.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía la necesidad de hacer algo. Si no podía ayudar a un anciano cualquiera ¿cómo se supone que mantendría el equilibrio de nada? Ni siquiera era tan buen amigo de su elemento natal. Tenía que actuar de algún modo para no sentirse un completo inútil. Salió a cuatro patas hacia el exterior. Continuaba lloviendo, pero era sólo agua. La tierra era lo que debía importarle. Ya casi se hallaba en el exterior cuando un gemido le congeló en su sitio. Giró la cabeza.

La silueta al lado de su bolsa de dormir se revolvió. Ahí dormía Ran. Después de unos resoplidos y muchas vueltas, el muchacho finalmente se levantó y lo miró. Tenía una expresión malhumorada.

—Odio dormir sobre tierra –comentó—. Creo que prefiero el globo a esto.

—Puedes usar mi bolsa para amortiguar –le susurró, queriendo mandándolo de sueño otra vez—. Con eso debería bastar. A mí no me importa el suelo.

Ran miró a la bolsa de dormir vacía, calibrando su suavidad con los ojos. Sólo después de unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de que él estaba fuera.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada, sólo quiero ir al baño.

—Ah –dijo Ran. Para sorpresa de Mutu, se levantó—. Voy contigo.

—Hace mucho frío afuera –argumentó.

—Me calentaré en un segundo –repuso Ran, buscando su calzado y poniéndoselo—. Vamos.

Sin armas que esgrimir ni palabra útiles que pronunciar, Mutu se resignó a salir al exterior con el muchacho detrás suyo. Apenas percibió el líquido caerle encima, Ran se estremeció y gruñó con fastidio.

—¿No tendríamos que despertar a Fuji para esto? –preguntó. Sus zapatos hacían un ruido de chapoteo al caminar sobre el barro.

—Sólo tardaremos un momento –contestó Mutu.

Cerró los ojos y pisó, fingiendo buscar un árbol bastante frondoso para cubrirlos. Los ecos, débiles, se volvían confusos por la combinación del agua. Más veía cosas hacia abajo que algo meramente cercano a él. Notó una fila de hormigas a un metro y poco más. Finalmente Ran dio con un árbol apropiado y le silbó para indicárselo. Mutu, resignado, fue hasta donde estaba.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –saltó Ran cuando lo vio tocarse el cinturón—. Vete del otro lado, no quiero que me mires.

—Como quieras –respondió Mutu, encogiéndose de hombros.

Le dio la vuelta al árbol y, por más que inclinó a un lado o a otro, no alcanzó a ver al muchacho. Esa sería su oportunidad. Mientras Ran descargaba la vejiga, él aprovechó para seguir buscando, dejando que los arbustos cubrieran su paso. Encontraría al viejo, esperaría a que Ran volviera a dormir y regresaría. Nadie tendría que enterarse en caso de que no funcionara. Los ecos vibratorios continuaban mareándolo, llevándolo a troncos caídos, pero pronto logró ubicarse. Una figura alargada puesta en el suelo que respiraba y luego desaparecía. No importaba, ya se le había quedado la dirección del eco y hacia ahí fue.

Lo reconoció en el acto por el sombrero que no se quitaba ni para dormir. Estaba apoyado contra un árbol de gruesas ramas, convertido en un ovillo. Para protegerse de la lluvia se había hecho levantar una especie de mantel o sábana vieja frente a él, sostenida por un par de delgadas ramas. Eso era todo.

Mutu se puso a trabajar. Primero, levantó las dos columnas. El viejo no se inmutó en ningún momento. Si conseguía dormir a pesar de la lluvia y el sonido de los truenos, tampoco lo haría por lo que él hiciera. Esperaba que las paredes fueran tan fuertes como lo creía. Lo hizo suficientemente amplio para que cupieran otras tres personas y tan algo que dos podrían ir sobre hombros. Controlar el barro requería más esfuerzo que la tierra, porque las partes se tendían a desmoronar si no se mantenía el control total sobre cada una. Las levantó lentamente, arrancando materia de la tierra más profunda, la oculta bajo las primeras capas.

En los días lluviosos como aquel había llegado a jugar pelota tierra cuando era niño. Las columnas podían lanzar terrones al aire o uno podía resbalarse al menor empujón, pero eso le agradaba más diversión al asunto. Al final no era tanto quién controlaba mejor la pelota, sino quién controlaba mejor su cuerpo. Realizar ese trabajo el recordó esos momentos y lo sintió más relajado, como una especie de juego más.

Levantar el techo fue lo más complicado, sobre todo por el peso, pero lo consiguió haciendo exactamente lo que había visto a la anciana Toph. En poco tiempo estaba hecho. En el interior del nuevo refugio el viejo se volvió y siguió durmiendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Mutu elevó una última pared trasera y otras dos al frente, de manera que dejara un resquicio para una puerta. Podría colgar ahí el mantel o sábana. No era una casa bonita. Tampoco alegre. Pero mejor que quedar a merced de la fuerza de voluntad de un par de ramitas, claro que sí.

Asintió, satisfecho, y se permitió sonreír mientras contemplaba su obra. Luego un rayo azul cruzó el cielo y él se recordó volver con los demás. Sus pisadas habían desaparecido por acción del agua, pero fue más sencillo ubicarlos gracias a los ecos vibratorios. Antes de llegar se dio cuenta de que eran tres los dormidos, no dos, y supuso que Ran no quiso esperarlo demasiado. Mejor así.

Consiguió entrar, chorreando agua, la lámpara ya completamente seca. A fin de cuentas Ran no le había aceptado su bolsa de dormir y ahí estaba, esperándole. Le dio algo de pena tener que empaparlo, aunque logró limpiarse los pies descalzos, pero ya estaba demasiado agotado para andarse de tímido. En cuanto se desplomó cayó en cuenta de toda la energía que había gastado y encontró magnífico el caerse dormido.

No se dio cuenta de que Ran estaba despierto, respirando algo más rápido de lo necesario por la carrera que se había pegado para llegar al refugio antes que el otro. Tal como no se dio cuenta de que, queriendo preguntarle si ya había terminado, Ran alcanzó a verlo alejarse y decidió seguirlo. Quiso hablarle, preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero Ran tenía la suficiente experiencia con el escapismo para enterarse de cuándo a alguien no quiera que lo descubran. Así que puso mucho cuidado en no dar un paso a menos que el otro lo diera y en igualar sus zancadas, con tal de que no lo oyera. No lo vio observar desde los arbustos todos sus esfuerzos y la construcción perfecta en torno al vagabundo. Por lo que recordaba de sus combates contra la señorita Bei Fong no se habría atrevido a esperar una hazaña tal.

Había llegado a pensar que, si tenía algo de Avatar, sin duda no sería la fuerza. Desde el principio Mutu no era nada de lo que se había imaginado. Era demasiado serio, callado, y no parecía propenso a una conducta aventurera sino todo lo contrario. Le había decepcionado especialmente cuando le dijo que aceptaba ir con el rey sólo porque no veía qué otra cosa hacer. Si un Avatar no quería hacer algo, nadie debería obligarlo. Era por eso que los había admirado hasta el punto de ponerse a estudiar sus vidas desde el mismo momento en que oyera de ellos. Y sin embargo ese muchacho, tan bajo que parecía alguien menor, aceptaba tranquilamente las imposiciones y se dejaba guiar como un cordero a la cocina. No le gustó descubrir aquello y desde entonces se preguntaba sino habría cometido un error.

No obstante, lo que había visto le impresionó. Mutu se movía cuidadosamente pero con absoluta seguridad, como si supiera que su trabajo era delicado y que era perfectamente capaz de llevarlo a cabo. Sólo con haberle visto a la anciana Toph usar aquellos movimientos una vez fue capaz de aprenderlos e imitarlos, incluso bajo la lluvia. Ni él, en sus momentos de más entusiasmo, podía dominar las técnicas tan simplemente. Necesitaba practicar, una y otra vez, hasta que le salía. En su interior reconoció que ahí le había ganado.

No supo por qué no quiso que lo viera y huyó apenas hubo acabado. Tal vez porque a él nunca le gustó que todos sus intentos de huir del palacio se vieran frustrados por la presencia de un guardia que no tardaba en llevarlo ante padre. O a lo mejor necesitaba un tiempo para poner en orden sus impresiones. Quién sabe. Pero al llegar ahí y cubrirse, mientras aguardaba a que Mutu volviera, pudo calmarse y llegar a la conclusión de que quizá no estaba todo perdido.

* * *

><p><em>¿Comentarios?<em>


End file.
